Tu ne sais rien, Jean-Neige
by Abaddon world
Summary: Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de vivre des histoires trépidantes d'aventures. J'espère pourtant pouvoir secrètement affronter les miennes un jour. Parce qu'éternelle romancière, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je fantasme une existence plus douce.
1. Début

**Prologue**

J'étais en train de manger une tranche de pain de mie et du fromage lorsque j'ai songé à cette phrase. En réalité, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'affrontai la réalité avec tant de réalisme, mais c'étais bien la première fois que je songeais à l'écrire quelque part. Parce qu'il y avait un problème manger une tranche de pain de mie avec du fromage alors que je venais tout juste de m'empiffrer de fruits secs et de brioche. Le tout m'avait paru l'être encore moins lorsque j'avais regardé l'heure sur l'horloge de ma cuisine : dix huit heure quarante. A ce moment-là, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un triste constat, j'avais un problème. Parce que je n'avais aucune raison d'être là à cette heure-ci et encore moins de manger, tout en sachant que bientôt j'irais dîner. Parce que je n'avais pas faim, surtout. Il fallait donc admettre une chose bien simple j'étais boulimique. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais un terrible manque à combler et j'avais choisi de le combler avec de la nourriture. Mauvais choix, avec le recul.

Mais alors quoi ? Mon dernier petit ami ne m'avait pas comblé ? Je me sentais seule ? J'avais un quelconque mal-être intérieur depuis mon plus jeune âge ? J'avais peut-être tout simplement besoin qu'on s'intéresse un peu à moi ?

_Un peu de tout ça en réalité._

Je me sentais terriblement seule depuis toute petite. En fait, c'était même pire que ça je me sentais seule aussi loin que ma mémoire me permettait d'aller dans mes souvenirs. Il faut dire qu'à ma naissance, en 1996, j'étais un petit peu comme le joyau de la couronne pour mes parents et surtout pour ma grand-mère paternelle. Un vrai petit bijou, un nouveau jouet tout doux tout mignon et bien rond. Petite blondinette aux yeux bleus, toute parfaite un peu comme une petite princesse. Puis ma mère était tombée enceinte. Ça sonne comme un reproche dans l'immédiat, mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, même si j'ai encore une certaine amertume, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. _« Tu vas avoir un petit frère Rey ! »_. Il est parfois difficile de se souvenir de certaines choses avant ses cinq ans et pourtant, j'ai encore l'impression qu'elle vient tout juste de prononcer ces mots. Et sur le coup, je me souviens encore avoir été très heureuse de cette annonce. J'allais être grande sœur ! Mais mon frère est né prématurément, alors qu'il venait à peine de passer sept tout petits mois dans le ventre de ma mère. L'horreur. Il parait, selon mes parents, que je ne supportais pas le fait de savoir mon frère dans une autre pièce. Selon moi, je ne supportais surtout pas de voir mes parents se détourner totalement de moi pour s'intéresser à un petit monstre à moitié mourant. Et je sais aujourd'hui que je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Mais je sais également que j'étais terriblement jalouse de lui, de l'attention qu'il parvenait à obtenir de mes parents. Et même si je n'étais plus vraiment seule, c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencée à me sentir très isolée. Personne n'était jamais là pour moi, on ne s'intéressait qu'à mon petit frère, encore et toujours.

Mais il est totalement évident que je ne peux pas mettre mes problèmes d'alimentation sur le dos de mon frère, ou bien même sur celui de mes parents. Ça serait beaucoup trop simple, pas vrai ? Et puis au final, je parle de boulimie, mais est-ce que je suis vraiment atteinte de tous les symptômes de cette maladie ? De quel droit est-ce que je peux me permettre de m'exprimer sur ce sujet ?..

Ma mère est tombée enceinte à nouveau alors que j'allais sur mes six ans. Elle attendait une petite fille cette fois-ci. Et je me souviens avoir vécu cette naissance comme un second traumatisme. Parce que j'ai encore l'image de mon père, qui, le 1er septembre -c'est-à-dire le lendemain de mon anniversaire- est arrivé pour annoncer la nouvelle _« Eloïse est née, elle est en pleine forme ! Félicitation Rey, tu es grande sœur ! Et joyeux anniversaire ! »_. Comprenez que j'avais clairement l'impression d'être remplacée. On prenait une autre petite fille plus jeune que moi et qui était née six ans après, à quelques heures d'intervalles et on m'annonçait de but en blanc que c'était une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire. Une sorte de cadeau bordel !.. Qui pourrait sortir ça à une gosse de six ans sans la perturber définitivement ?  
A sa naissance, ma petite sœur était un peu comme moi auparavant douce, jolie, ronde, une vraie petite princesse. Et ce statut royal n'a pas franchement changé en quinze ans, même si aujourd'hui elle à tendance à râler quand je lui en parle. A la naissance de ma sœur encore une fois, j'ai dû être face à certaines responsabilités que seuls les aînés de fratries peuvent comprendre. Ma mère n'a pas repris son job tout de suite, pour profiter de ma sœur, alors que mon frère et moi rentrions tous les deux à l'école. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai dû affronter une nouvelle et terrible épreuve de ma vie le CP.

Certains adultes gardent encore aujourd'hui un souvenir mémorable de leur année de CP. Pas moi. J'avais six ans, j'étais une petite fille que sa mère -aux gouts vestimentaires douteux- habillait et coiffait comme un garçon et le pire dans tout ça : j'étais grosse. Bouboule dans la classe c'était moi. En plus de ça, je n'étais pas très douée en lecture et je passais plus de deux heures tous les soirs à faire mes devoirs sous les cris de ma mère qui désespérait de me voir aussi peu futée. J'avais toujours l'impression de la décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur et de perdre toute l'estime qu'elle aurait pu avoir de moi. Bonne nouvelle cependant on ne me tapait pas et j'avais un copain de classe : Lucas. Un petit roux, gros, comme moi, et tellement gentil que j'étais un peu amoureuse de lui. C'était mon meilleur copain et il me passait toujours un petit bout de son gouter à la récréation. Parce qu'en plus d'être la petite grosse, je crevais la dalle à chaque récréation et j'allais quémander auprès de ceux qui avaient un peu à manger. En CP on faisait aussi du sport une fois par semaine. J'étais nulle dans tout et la dernière choisie, sauf pour la gym. Les autres disaient tout le temps que je réussissais bien les roulades. Normal, j'étais assez ronde pour rouler sans trop me forcer.

En CE1 je faisais déjà cinquante cinq kilos. En CE2 cinquante-neuf.

_Une boule._

Et je ne vous parle même pas des sorties à la piscine.

Et encore moins du nombre de fois ou j'ai essayé de me faire vomir pour maigrir.

Mais à ce moment-là, je ne peux pas me permettre d'accuser mes camarades de classe. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si j'étais grosse. Ce n'était pas non plus de la faute de mes parents, et surtout de ma mère qui me faisait enchaîner régime sur régime dans l'espoir de voir sa fille maigrir un peu et avoir l'air normale.

Et c'est en faisant ce début de bilan que je me suis rendu compte du nombre incalculable de soucis que j'avais avec la nourriture, ma famille, mais aussi mon entourage, les gens autour de moi et enfin, la société.


	2. Jusqu'à la Lune et même au-delà

**Chapitre 1 – Jusqu'à la Lune et même au-delà.**

J'ai fait lire un extrait de ce que j'avais écrit à ma mère dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne mon mal-être et peut-être aussi qu'elle puisse y trouver une solution. Mais rien. Elle s'est contentée de lire la première page, avec un sourcil relevé et les yeux plissés, puis, elle a posé les deux feuilles et m'a regardé comme si j'étais le pire des monstres_. « Tu me reproches devant tout le monde de t'avoir mal élevée ? Je suis une mère indigne, c'est ça le message ? Bravo ! Je t'ai élevé pendant plus de vingt ans, j'ai supporté tes colères et ton sale caractère pour qu'au final tu me reproches tout ça ? Tu es exécrable. »_ J'ai eu tellement mal au cœur que j'ai pleuré toute la nuit. Jamais je n'avais cherché à critiquer mes parents et l'éducation qu'ils m'avaient prodigués. Parce que je les avais trop en estime, parce que je les admirais bien trop pour cela. Et pourtant, en une minute, j'avais vu le dégout dans le regard de ma mère. Moi qui n'avait jamais souhaité la décevoir, je m'étais subitement sentie très sale. J'étais exécrable après tout.

Déception. En ce lapse de temps si court, j'avais réussi à décevoir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Et peut-être que j'étais une fille indigne. Peut-être même que je ne reconnaissais pas la vraie valeur de l'éducation de mes parents. Peut-être même encore que j'étais à des années lumières de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient endurer à longueur de temps dans leurs vies d'adultes. Mais bordel, je n'avais pas eu d'enfance, je n'avais même pas eu d'adolescence ! A trois ans j'avais dû devenir adulte ! Parce que mon frère était né prématurément, qu'il lui fallait plus de soin et une surveillance constante. J'avais appris à m'habiller correctement seule, à compter seule, à lire seule ! Une petite voix en mois me soufflait avec haine que j'étais sans doute adoptée, qu'ils ne me méritaient pas et qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient de m'avoir. Cette petite voix, c'était la foutue crise d'adolescence que je n'avais jamais pu vivre. Parce que je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de moi et de mon petit nombril j'avais un frère et une sœur à gérer. Des gosses tout petits, qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé à personne et sur qui je ne pouvais pas passer mes nerfs. Parce que ça n'aurait clairement pas été juste de les faire souffrir comme je souffrais moi.

_Alors quoi ? J'avais déçu ma mère. _

Et c'est à ce moment très précis, juste devant elle, à affronter son regard emplit de dégout et de colère, que j'avais réalisé à quel point tout cela était injuste. Et pendant une demie seconde, j'eu envie d'être égoïste, de tout envoyer bouler, de lui jeter ses foutu feuilles au visage, de hurler, de pleurer.

_De mourir. _

A quoi ça sert de vivre si la personne qu'on aime ne nous reconnait pas ? Si elle ne nous porte pas un regard bienveillant ? Et à quoi ça sert, si au final, on réalise à quel point on n'a pas sa place dans une famille…

_A quoi ça sert de continuer maman ? _

Parce qu'au final, partir, ce n'est pas un acte de faiblesse, comme je l'ai pensé pendant tant d'années. Ce n'est pas non plus de l'égoïsme pur et dur. Partir c'est juste lâcher prise et faire un gros doigt à une vie qui ne nous a jamais gâté. C'est juste un moyen de dire stop.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je ne sais pas si elle a vu tout ça dans mon regard. Mais elle n'a rien dit, elle a juste pris son téléphone et elle est allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tout ça pour un fichu texte d'une page et demie, sur ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Sur le mal-être au fond de moi. Elle était partie aussi facilement que ça. Comme si ma boulimie n'avait rien d'anormal, comme si ma dépression n'en était pas une. Ma mère m'a juste totalement laissé tomber.

Je n'avais pas pleuré à ce moment-là. Je m'en souviens encore. J'étais beaucoup trop fière pour pleurer. Mais je me souviens aussi que j'étais restée dans le salon, à fixer le mur, comme une idiote. Ouais, j'étais restée dans cette position pendant au moins vingt minutes. Imaginez un peu vingt minutes à fixer le vide, sans bouger, sans rien dire, en osant à peine respirer, de peur de là encore déranger quelqu'un.

Et puis ma mère était revenue. Elle s'était assise à la table de notre salon, très calme, trop calme même. Elle n'avait rien dit au départ, mais j'avais bien senti son regard sur moi. Elle avait attendu longtemps avant de prendre la parole, sans doute pour essayer de me faire peur, ou alors pour avoir l'air de maitriser la situation. _« Tu vas partir un peu de temps en vacances chez ta grand-mère. Dans sa résidence d'été. Ça va te faire réfléchir à certaines choses. Et quand tu reviendras, tu arrêteras peut-être toutes tes conneries. Tu arrêteras d'être végétarienne et tu mangeras de la viande comme tout le monde. Tu arrêteras de me dire que tu es pansexuel ou je ne sais trop quoi. Tu arrêteras de me parler de tes soi-disant problèmes de santé et enfin, tu seras un peu plus reconnaissante. Tu fais ta valise maintenant, parce que tu dégage demain. »_

J'avais accusé le coup sans rien dire. Je détestais quand elle avait cette attitude si négative à mon égard, mais il semblait qu'elle ne sache pas comment s'y prendre autrement avec moi. Alors j'avais quitté la pièce, sans rien dire, sans même la regarder. J'était à la fois trop triste et trop en colère pour daigner la considérer comme ma mère à cet instant très précis. Pas parce que je partais, mais tout simplement parce que je réalisais que ma mère n'avait jamais cru en moi.

Mais, alors que je faisais ma valise, je ne songeais déjà plus vraiment à elle mais plutôt à ma grand-mère. C'était une vieille femme gâteuse que ma mère détestait et qui puait la litière pour chat. Enfin officiellement, parce que lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas là, ma grand-mère se révélait être une femme hors du commun, avec un très bon sens de l'humour. Elle venait d'avoir soixante cinq ans et pourtant dans sa tête, elle était une éternelle adolescente. Hippie à son plus jeune âge, féministe dans l'âme, elle était également végane et ne s'était jamais mariée. Elle avait tout simplement adopté mon père de façon plus ou moins officieuse lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Et puis à quarante ans, elle avait trouvé sa voix dans le monde de la mode et étrangement, elle avait eu un succès fou, si bien qu'elle vivait désormais dans une situation confortable sans jamais trop se soucier du lendemain. Pourtant, ma grand-mère était restée une femme simple, douce et bienveillante. Sa résidence d'été se situait sur la côte Ouest, a quelques heures de Seattle. Autrement dit, carrément à l'autre bout du monde pour une française comme moi, expatriée à New-York depuis une dizaine d'année seulement. Et c'était justement à l'autre bout du monde que je voulais être en ce moment.

Pour commencer une nouvelle vie, sur des bases plus saines.


	3. Comme dans un cauchemar

**Chapitre 2 – Comme dans un cauchemar.**

Ma grand-mère n'était en rien une personne ordinaire et tout portait à croire qu'elle devait être l'une des personnes les plus bienveillantes de l'univers. Lorsque j'étais arrivée à l'Aéroport de Seattle, en plein milieu de la nuit, elle était là, assise dans le grand hall à m'attendre avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait même pas posé de question en me voyant arriver avec un air totalement dépité, se contentant de m'enlacer doucement, avec tendresse. Dans ses bras, je luttais contre l'envie de pleurer, me contentant de humer son parfum. Ça sentait bon les fleurs et le miel, un peu la vanille sans doute. C'était rassurant, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir plus à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, ou bien même d'être agacée de ma présence, au contraire. Alors doucement, je la laissais m'entrainer dans son sillage sans plus me préoccuper de rien. En fait, j'avais la terrible impression d'être usée, fatiguée, et enfin très las de tout ce qui venait de m'arriver. En quelques jours à peine, ma mère m'avait fait comprendre à quel point elle ne désirait pas me garder avec elle, pire à quel point je ne lui étais pas indispensable. Et c'était très dur à admettre pour moi, psychologiquement parlant.

Le trajet c'état déroulé dans un silence pesant. Je sentais qu'elle brûlait de m'adresser la parole et de me poser un milliard de question, mais je la remerciais de ne pas oser et de m'épargner tout cela pour le moment. Peut-être que plus tard, lorsque mon âme serait un peu moins en peine, je prendrais davantage de plaisir à m'intéresser à elle et aussi à réaliser à quel point elle m'avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Parce que cela faisait maintenant près de sept ans que je ne l'avais pas revu. Sept ans, cela correspondait approximativement à la date du divorce de mes parents. Et bien que cet évènement ne m'ait pas réellement atteint, ma mère n'avait plus souhaité rester en contact avec ma grand-mère. Avec mon père non plus d'ailleurs. Alors j'étais partie vivre avec elle, mon frère et ma sœur sans vraiment protester. Peut-être que j'aurais dû avec le recul. Mais avoir des regrets à ce moment très précis n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue.

Alors, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, les yeux fixés sur la route qui serpentait devant moi, je me contentais d'observer le paysage en songeant avec douceur à la bienveillance de la nature. Ici, il n'y avait pas vraiment de béton ou de goudron. Dans la nuit, je ne percevais que la masse imposante et sombre des conifères qui défilaient. Cependant, je n'avais pas de raisons d'être inquiète de cette présence. Mère Nature avait encore tous ces droits ici et c'était quelque chose de très beau, de très agréable et étrangement, de très rassurant.

_« Nous arrivons ! »_

La voix de ma grand-mère avait déchiré l'air un peu trop abruptement pour moi et je m'étais redressée en clignant des yeux. Au détour d'un carrefour, elle s'engagea sur un fin sentier de terre, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Attentive, je tentais de discerner l'endroit où nous nous rendions sans y parvenir. Il faisait bien trop noir et le faisceau des phares de la voiture peinaient à éclairer convenablement la route. Ma grand-mère pourtant, semblait très à l'aise, comme si elle avait déjà fait ce chemin un millier de fois. Et c'était sans doute le cas. Après deux ou trois virages un peu trop secs à mon gout, elle s'arrêta finalement, et me fit signe que nous étions finalement chez elle.

Un peu maladroitement, je quittais la voiture. Devant moi, maison sans doute assez grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. En fait, ça ressemblait plus à un manoir ou à un petit château qu'à une maison. Et pourtant, tout autour des lieux, les arbres trônaient en maîtres. Ils semblaient veiller sur l'habitation et rendaient le décor absolument parfait. Epoustouflant même. Le bruit de l'eau me parvint alors et je me souvins de cette rivière au courant forts près duquel j'allais parfois jouer lorsque j'étais enfant. Avec nostalgie, je fis quelques pas. Tout avait tellement changé et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de ne jamais être totalement partie d'ici. A croire que la nature entière m'avait attendue pour continuer sa vie.

_« Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! Tu as faim peut-être ? »_

Je secouais la tête tout en la suivant, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus, poussant l'immense porte vitrée pour me laisser entrer. Elle alluma les lumières de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et je fus étonnée de découvrir un salon salle à manger des plus chaleureux. Les tons beiges et bruns, parsemés de blanc et de crème parvenaient à donner un air drôlement doux à la pièce. Très vite, je remarquais le plaid, parfaitement plié sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et j'eu l'irrépressible envie de me lover dedans. Il devait être tellement doux ! Pourtant, à peine avais-je fais un pas dans sa direction que ma grand-mère, dans les escaliers, m'appelait pour que je la rejoigne. A contre-cœur, j'abandonnais donc l'idée pour gravir les marches une à une et la retrouver au premier étage. Ici comme en bas, tout était grand et spacieux. Je ne pris même pas la peine de compter le nombre de porte qui défilaient sous mes yeux, car je savais pertinemment qu'il y en avait plus que de raison. Ma grand-mère avança dans le large couloir qui permettait d'accéder à différentes pièces et ouvrit finalement une porte, m'invitant à la suivre à l'intérieur. Là, les couleurs étaient douces, principalement du blanc et quelques touches d'un rose pale sublime, qui donnait un air très romantique à la pièce. Nulle doute que ma grand-mère avait fait quelques petits arrangement à apprenant ma venue, car j'adorais le rose et ce genre d'ambiance. C'était un peu comme la chambre de mes rêves, la chambre que je n'avais jamais pu avoir auparavant.

_« J'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici. Il y a des couvertures en plus dans le dressing qui se trouve là, et la porte que tu vois ici donne sur ta salle de bain. Je dors en bas, c'est plus simple pour mes jambes et mon rhumatisme, alors c'est un peu comme si tu vivais seule à l'étage, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à venir, d'accord ? »_

Un dressing et une salle de bain. Rien que pour moi. Etais-je tout simplement en train de nager en plein rêve ? Ce devait probablement être le cas pour que tout soit si parfait. Je me sentais étrangement à l'aise ici. Je n'avais pas peur de décevoir qui que ce soit et c'était comme si mes problèmes avaient finalement décidé d'arrêter de me hanter. Mais je ne me faisais pas la moindre illusion j'étais parfaitement consciente que tôt ou tard ils reviendraient me hanter avec force, comme d'habitude. Je hochais doucement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas parlé depuis une éternité, encore chamboulée par la rapidité avec laquelle les évènements venaient de s'enchainer. En un temps record ma mère avait finalement décidé de totalement me rejeter et d'ignorer mes problèmes, ma grand-mère avait obtenu ma 'surveillance' et je me retrouvais là, dans un coin paumé, dans une forêt paumée, mais dans une grande maison luxueuse. Et j'avais un foutu dressing et une salle de bain rien que pour moi.

A nouveau, ma grand-mère m'enlaça avec douceur et à nouveau, en sentant son parfum, je senti les larmes monter. Voilà bien longtemps que cette envie me tenaillait le corps et l'esprit, mais je me sentais incapable de me laisser aller. Avec retenue, je lui rendis son étreinte pendant un bref instant, puis, elle me laissa seule en me souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Et même s'il était certain que ma nuit serait des plus agitées, comme toujours, je ne pu m'empêcher de songer à la douceur et à la bienveillance avec lesquelles elle agissait à mon égard. Je l'observais donc alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle et restait immobile un long moment, à fixer l'endroit ou elle avait disparu, les bras ballants. Puis, après une légère inspiration pour reprendre mes esprits, je consultais rapidement mon téléphone. Il était quasiment une heure du matin et j'étais épuisée, tant physiquement que moralement. L'exploration de la salle de bain et du dressing ce serait pour demain, pour l'heure, je voulais simplement fermer les yeux et sombrer doucement dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Lentement, et sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, je me glissais sous les draps et éteignit les lumières, puis, je humais doucement l'odeur de mon oreiller. Ça sentait cette vieille lessive qu'elle utilisait depuis toujours -à mes yeux- et qui avait don de me rassurer. Après un bref sourire de contentement, je fermais les yeux pour me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis !


	4. Le loup et les étoiles

**Chapitre 3 – Le loup et les étoiles.**

Le réveil fut plus que désagréable. Après un frémissement et cette impression dérangeante que mon estomac se tordait, se fut la lumière du jour qui me frappa de plein fouet. J'avais oublié de fermer les volets la veille en me couchant et si les étoiles et la lune n'étaient pas parvenues à perturber mon sommeil, le soleil pour sa part me faisait payer cher cet oubli. Un froncement de sourcils et des paupières qui s'agitent, puis mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je me redressais lentement. Il me fallut un instant pour me souvenir des événements de la veille et lorsqu'ils me revinrent en mémoire, je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer. J'étais bien loin d'être dans le paradis que j'avais idéalisé avant d'aller me coucher. Autour de moi, tout était silencieux, mais dehors, je parvenais à entendre le piaillement de quelques oiseaux et le bruissement de l'eau. La rivière coulait probablement juste sous ma fenêtre. La bouche pâteuse et une brève nausée plus tard, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de me lever. Lentement, je quittais le confort du lit pour partir à la découverte de la salle de bain.

Elle était petite, mais à mon grand étonnement, elle contenait absolument tout ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin. Une baignoire plutôt grande dans laquelle je pourrais très probablement me détendre lors d'un long bain, a l'avenir, un petit rangement qui contenait toutes sortes de produits de beautés, allant du shampoing au gel douche, en passant par des laits pour le corps et des baumes pour les mains. Sur le lavabo, d'un blanc immaculé, une brosse a dent et son fidèle dentifrice. Juste à côté, une bougie qui sentait bon la vanille. Sur les toilettes dont l'abattant était baissé, une pile de serviettes blanches. Et juste à côté, une cabine de douche, blanche elle aussi, qui aurait probablement pu contenir une dizaine de personnes tant elle semblait grande tout compte fait.

J'inspirais lentement. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup. A mes yeux, c'était bien trop pour moi et je ne méritais pas tant. J'avais déçu ma mère au plus profond quelques jours plus tôt et ne méritait pas le moins du monde toutes ces choses que m'offrait ma grand-mère. Il était hors de question que je vive la vie de château alors qu'au départ, ici, j'étais censée être punie. Prise de vertiges, je m'adossais au mur en respirant un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Il me fallut bien quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits, puis, quasiment avec automatisme, je me déshabillais et entrait dans la cabine. Je pris une douche rapide, me forçant à ne prendre aucun plaisir, puisqu'après tout j'étais punie, puis je m'enveloppais dans une douce serviette blanche avant de revenir dans la chambre. Je décidais d'ouvrir une de mes valises pour y prendre des sous-vêtements, un jeans et un vieux sweat noir. J'enfilai le tout sans un mot et me séchais brièvement le cheveux. Une fois habillée et prête, j'entrepris de nettoyer la chambre, en faisant mon lit et en ouvrant les fenêtres pour laisser l'air de la forêt entrer. Une fois que j'eu le sentiment que tout était à sa place, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller manger quelque chose.

En bas, ma grand-mère buvait lentement une tasse de café. Sous ses yeux, un magazine de mode qui semblait la passionner au plus haut point. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, elle me gratifia d'un doux sourire et se leva. Sur l'instant, j'eu envie de me débrouiller seule pour préparer mon petit-déjeuner, mais j'étais tout bonnement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

_« Assieds-toi. Tu as bien dormi ? J'ai préparé des pancakes, ça fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas mangé pas vrai ? »_

Je m'installais sans un mot, hochant simplement la tête lorsqu'elle me lança un coup d'œil. Effectivement, voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un petit-déjeuner consistant. La plupart du temps, je sautais même carrément ce repas, dans l'espoir de perdre davantage de poids et de plaire à ma mère. Je laissais donc ma grand-mère faire, l'observant installer le tout devant moi et me servant même un chocolat chaud dans la foulée. Après tant de temps, elle n'avait pas oublié que je détestais le café, visiblement. A nouveau je hochais la tête pour la remercier et hésitais quelques secondes à me servir. En avais-je simplement le droit ? Peu confiante, je commençais donc à manger sous l'œil protecteur de ma grand-mère.

_« C'est ta mère qui m'a réveillé ce matin. Elle m'appelait pour s'assurer que tu étais réveillée et que tu cherchais un travail. Je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre en lui expliquant qu'à six-heure du matin, les gens dormaient. D'ailleurs, tu es bien trop matinale… Si tu veux aller te recoucher ensuite, tu peux, tu sais ? »_

Sans surprise, ce genre de réveil avait dû agacer ma grand-mère, car elle n'avait un langage aussi familier que lorsqu'elle était énervée. Et j'avais déjà pu constater que ce langage, elle l'employait souvent à l'égard de ma mère. Je hochais doucement la tête avant de me racler la gorge

_« Elle n'a pas tord tu sais… Je dois trouver un travail, je ne vais pas rester ici sans rien faire… »_

Ma grand-mère m'observa quelques secondes, le visage fermé avant de hausser les épaules

_« Enfin tu pourrais aussi rester ici sans rien faire, tu sais… Ou alors prendre quelques jours pour te reposer avant de chercher. »_ Mais voyant que je n'en démordais pas, elle ajouta : _« La ville la plus proche d'ici c'est Forks. Mais ça fait un sacré chemin à pied, et même à vélo, alors je n'aimerai pas trop que tu travailles là-bas. Bien sûr, il y a la réserve plus près, mais tu sais, les gens ne sont pas très tolérants avec les étrangers, et je doute que tu trouves quoi que ce soit là-bas, même s'ils ont besoin de monde pour travailler… »_

Sa voix s'évapora lentement alors qu'elle terminait son thé. Une réserve. En soit, l'idée était un peu comme un fantasme dans mon esprit. En France, il n'y avait pas d'amérindiens et lorsque j'avais déménagé pour New-York, je n'avais pas non plus croisé le moindre natif du continent. Alors certes, je n'étais pas idiote et je savais qu'il existait encore quelques réserves, mais j'ignorais tout bonnement que ma grand-mère habitait non loin de l'une d'entre elle. Mais pas franchement abattue par l'idée, je décidais d'y faire un tour, après avoir visité cette fameuse ville de Forks. Pour l'heure, et alors que je terminais lentement mon petit-déjeuner, mon programme de la journée semblait peu à peu s'établir. Cet après-midi je me concentrerai sur la recherche d'un emploi dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper pendant mon exil chez ma grand-mère. Mais avant cela, j'avais des valises à défaire et quelques lettres de motivation à rédiger. Juste au cas où.

* * *

Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette fiction ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur votre passage, avec vos impressions, vos idées, etc...


	5. L'enfant dans les nuages

**Chapitre 4 – L'enfant dans les nuages.**

Lentement, je soufflais contre la fenêtre de la voiture. Forks était définitivement d'un ennui morbide. Avec ma grand-mère, nous en avions fait le tour rapidement, en une heure à peine, lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de l'y accompagner pour faire quelques courses. Cependant, force était d'admettre qu'en comparaison avec New-York, Forks n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit village sans grand intérêt. J'avais pourtant tenté de déposer mon CV dans toutes sortes d'endroits de sorte à me laisser un plus grand panel de chance d'obtenir un job d'ici la fin de la semaine. Mais autant être réaliste, je n'avais pas le moindre optimisme de réussir dans ce domaine. Voyant mon dépit, ma grand-mère avait proposé de me déposer à l'entrée de la réserve et de m'y laisser vadrouiller une petite heure avant de revenir me chercher aux mêmes endroit. Le fait qu'elle ne m'y accompagne pas et qu'elle ne se permettent pas d'y entrer en voiture m'avais légèrement fait tiquer quant aux intentions des habitants de la réserve. Cela ne me disait clairement rien qui vaille et le peu d'espoir qui restait encore au fond de moi avait tôt fait de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour disparaitre bien loin. Etais-je condamnée d'avance à ne pas trouver le moindre petit emploi pour m'occuper l'esprit et rester loin de ma grand-mère ? Attention, il ne fallait pas se méprendre sur ce dernier point, j'avais toujours adoré et aimé ma grand-mère par-dessus tout. Mais c'était une femme très occupé qui passait la plupart de son temps à l'étranger ou dans son bureau, à dessiner de nouveaux vêtements. Le peu de temps qu'elle consacrait à son repos, elle en avait grandement besoin et j'étais persuadée que m'avoir dans ses pattes toute la journée ne l'aiderai pas le moins du monde. Et puis, j'avais aussi besoin d'un peu d'indépendance. Si je n'avais pas encore mon permis de conduire -mais cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps- j'avais pourtant bon espoir d'être suffisamment libre financièrement parlant pour ne pas avoir à demander constamment de l'argent de poche comme une adolescente de treize ans.

Finalement, la voiture ralentis et je commençais à distinguer une vielle route de campagne qui semblait s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Rien de bien rassurant. Ma grand-mère se stationna sur le côté et alors que je lui lançais un regard dépité, elle ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres :

_« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu prends la route en passant le petit bois, puis tu vas déboucher directement sur la réserve. A ta droite tu auras le lycée de la réserve et l'école juste à côté. A ta gauche il y aura leur petit supermarché et d'autres boutiques. Ne cherche pas à aller trop loin, après ce sont les habitations et je doute qu'ils aient envie que tu t'aventures près de leurs maisons. »_

Je penchais la tête, un peu intriguée. Elle en parlant comme s'il s'agissait d'un groupuscule étrange, ou pire, d'une sorte de secte méfiante. Ils étaient humains, jusqu'à preuve du contraire et même s'ils aimaient probablement rester entre eux, je ne me sentais pas inquiète pour autant. Après tout, j'avais appris à rentrer seule chez moi, le soir, lorsque j'habitais encore à New York, alors une réserve, c'était bien le cadet de mes inquiétudes.

Lui offrant un sourire que je voulais rassurant, j'attrapais mes papiers et quittais la voiture pour m'aventurer lentement sur le sentier de terre. Il devait être assez grand pour faire passer une voiture à peine et la circulation par ici ne devait pas être très dense. Tout autour, des petits arbres et la végétations semblaient reprendre peu à peu leurs droits sur les lieux. Serrant mes lettres de motivations et CV dans mes mains, je traversais donc les lieux d'un pas décidé. Non, je n'avais décidemment pas peur de tout cela.

Alors, lorsqu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrivais finalement au carrefour décrit par ma grand-mère un peu plus tôt, je ne pu m'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Ici tout était bien différent de tout ce que j'avais pu déjà observer dans ma jeune vie. Les bâtiments n'étaient pas faits de briques, de pierre ou d'autres matériaux que l'on a l'habitude de croiser. Du bois. Du bois partout, encore et encore. Mais les lieux n'avaient rien de cosy ou de design, à vrai dire, tout semblait plutôt être délabré, en bien triste état et ça donnait aux lieux une ambiance carrément glauque. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un remake d'un vieux film d'horreur. Lentement j'avalais ma salive avant de me diriger vers le supermarché. Le seul de toute la réserve en fin de compte. En entrant, le même aspect austère et vieillot me frappa. Les gens qui vivaient ici devaient être assez miséreux pour n'avoir jamais tenté de donner un petit coup de peinture. Ou bien, ils étaient juste fétichistes des trucs vieux et flippant. Sans me laisser démonter par cette première impression qui était franchement très loin d'être appréciable, je me dirigeais vers la caisse -car là aussi je constatais avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule caisse pour tout le magasin. Derrière lequel se tenait un vieil homme visiblement très occupé à lire le journal du coin. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je soufflais doucement avant de me décider à perturber sa lecture

_« - Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voudrais… _

_\- Non merci,_ me coupa-t-il sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux._ Je ne prends pas de photos avec les touristes. Et je n'ai pas de téléphone si vous êtes perdue. »_

Sa voix grave et blasée me fit frémir. Il semblait vraiment ne pas me porter le moindre intérêt. Comme si je n'avais pas la moindre importance à ses yeux. Sans me laisser démonter -car après tout, j'avais déjà connu plus farouche au moment de proposer une candidature, je secouais doucement la tête.

_« - Non, je ne suis pas là pour tout ça. J'habite pas très loin d'ici et je recherche un travail. Je me suis dis que je pouvais vous laisser un CV, au cas où vous rechercheriez quelqu'un… »_

Le vieille homme décrocha enfin son regard de son journal pour m'observer dans un silence angoissant. Du moins, angoissant pour moi. Je sentais bien qu'il me jaugeait, et j'étais bien évidemment consciente du fait que je n'avais rien à voir avec lui sur ce plan-là. Ma peau, plus blanche encore qu'un sol en marbre contrastait avec son teint halé, de même que mes cheveux blonds, qui semblait jurer, face aux siens, beaucoup plus sombre. Et si mes yeux bleus lui lançaient des regards suppliants, les siens, noisettes, semblaient m'envoyer des éclairs. Il avala sa salive et se leva, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Pour un vieil homme, il devait pourtant faire deux têtes de plus que moi et n'était clairement pas le genre de personne qu'il fallait titiller.

_« - Je ne recherche personne. »_

Je savais bien ce que cela sous-entendait. Il ne recherchait peut-être personne pour le moment, mais il était évident que s'il avait besoin de davantage de mains pour travailler ici, il ne penserait jamais à moi. Au moins, les choses étaient claires. Ma grand-mère m'avait prévenue après tout, ici, les gens préféraient rester entre eux. Et dans un sens, je pouvais le concevoir. Alors, d'une main un peu hésitante, je déposais une feuille devant lui. Avec culot, j'ajoutais

_« - Si un jour vous changez d'avis… Bonne journée. »_

Puis je décidais de partir sans demander mon reste. J'avais encore quelques boutiques à faire et même si mon espoir n'était pas grand, je décidais de ne pas abandonner tout de suite.

Seulement, après avoir fait le tour des magasins de la réserve, je fus forcée d'admettre que je ne trouverais jamais rien ici. Les discours avaient souvent été les mêmes. Personne n'était recherché pour le moindre emploi et même le fleuriste, qui avait mis une annonce dans sa vitrine, m'avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit. Je n'avais pas tenté de coincer ces habitants en leur faisant comprendre que cette démarche était un peu discriminante, car je me sentais mal placée pour apprendre à un peuple qui avait été persécuté des siècles auparavant ce qu'était le racisme et la discrimination. Alors, avec un soupir, je quittais le dernier endroit ou j'avais tenté ma chance -une boutique de pèche, pour dire- avec un air dépité sur le visage.

Il était inconcevable pour moi de ne rien faire. J'avais vingt-deux ans, j'en aurais bientôt vingt-trois et malgré mes études plutôt élevées -parce que j'avais tout de même un master en communication en poche- je n'arrivais pas à trouver le moindre petit emploi de rien du tout. C'était un peu comme un échec à mes yeux et je vivais très mal les échecs. Ils étaient sources d'angoisse à mes yeux et comme j'avais tendance à me remettre beaucoup trop souvent en question, j'avais tout bonnement l'impression de n'être bonne a rien. Une sorte de névrose que je comblerai probablement le soir, lorsque ma grand-mère aurait le dos tourné, en me gavant de toute sorte d'aliments. Puis j'irais me faire vomir pour faire disparaitre mon malaise, c'était évident. Sauf que le malaise, cette grosse boule d'angoisse qui me tenaillait constamment le ventre, ne partirait pas. Elle ne disparaissait jamais vraiment de toute façon.

Un objet frappa mon pied et je clignais des yeux, perturbée. C'était une orange qui venait de rouler doucement vers moi. Intriguée, je levais la tête pour observer une jeune femme qui me lançait un regard las. Son visage avait une drôle de forme et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle portait des cicatrices. Mais bien loin de m'y attarder, ce fut son ventre, particulièrement rond, qui attira mon attention. Elle était enceinte. Pendant un instant, je tentais de deviner la scène. Elle devait être en train de finir ses courses et de les charger dans sa voiture quand un sac c'était tout bonnement déchiré, laissant ses aliments s'en échapper. Plusieurs oranges avaient roulé un peu partout, avec quelques pommes. Comme je n'avais plus rien à faire, je décidais de lui venir en aide. Je me penchais donc pour attraper celle qui se trouvait près de moi. Je ne vins vers elle qu'après m'être assurée qu'il ne restait plus le moindre fruit aux alentours. Elle avait profité de ce moment pour ramasser le reste de ses courses et les ranger mais alors que je m'approchais d'elle, prête à recevoir une réplique cinglante, ce fut un doux sourire qui me fit face

_« - Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée, en ce moment je ne fais que des catastrophes !... _

_\- Ne vous excusez-pas_, retorquais-je alors qu'elle prenait les fruits que j'avais dans les bras. _Et ne me remerciez pas non plus, c'est rien du tout. _

_\- Si si, j'insiste ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi sympa ! Tu t'es perdue dans la réserve ? »_

Son ton familier et bienveillant me heurta brusquement. Elle était tellement douce que je fus étonnée qu'elle appartienne à la même réserve que les personnes que j'avais croisé avant elle. Je secouais doucement la tête avant d'agiter légèrement mon petit tas de feuille dans la main.

_« - Non non. Je cherche un travail, et comme je n'ai rien trouvé à Forks je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose ici… Mais j'ai été un peu ambitieuse je crois. »_

Elle m'offrit un sourire navré, comme si elle voyait parfaitement ou était le problème.

_« - Les anciens sont un peu fermés, mais ne leur en tient pas rigueur s'il te plait. Tu recherches quelque chose de particulier ?_

_\- Non pas du tout,_ affirmais-je en secouant à nouveau la tête. _Je suis prête à travailler dans tous les domaines à partir du moment ou ça me permet de sortir de chez moi, de me rendre utile et d'avoir un peu d'argent en début de mois. »_

La jeune femme aux cicatrices sembla réfléchir un instant avant de sourire à nouveau avec chaleur et bienveillance.

_« - J'espère de tout cœur que tu trouveras quelque chose alors. Mais en attendant, n'hésite pas à revenir à La Push quand tu voudras profiter de la plage. Ca ne se voit pas comme ça, mais on aime voir de nouvelles têtes !.. »_

Je me retins de faire la moindre remarque et hochai légèrement la tête avant de la saluer et de m'éloigner. Elle avait été tellement douce avec moi que je me sentais un peu mieux. Et même s'il était certain que tôt ou tard mon anxiété referait brusquement surface, pour l'heure, je me contentai de songer à la légèreté de ses propos. Puis, constatant qu'il serait bientôt l'heure pour ma grand-mère de revenir me chercher, je décidais de reprendre le sentier de terre par lequel j'étais arrivée pour quitter la réserve.

Elle était déjà là, à m'attendre sagement, lorsque je quittais le petit bois qui rejoignais la route. Elle me toisa du regard avec curiosité alors que je me glissais dans sa voiture, mais je me contentais de secouer doucement la tête, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait rien de probant. Elle soupira doucement et redémarra.

_« - Sois patiente, tu finiras bien par trouver. »_

Mais la patience n'avait pas la moindre emprise sur moi, hélas.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui passent par ici pour lire cette fiction et merci à la personne qui à laissé une review ! C'est tellement gratifiant ! N'hésitez pas à faire de même pour laisser une petite trace de votre passage !


	6. Le début de mon épopée

**Chapitre 5 – Le début de mon épopée.**

Le lendemain sembla s'annoncer comme étant une journée des plus maussades. Il faisait beau, certes et le soleil semblait rayonner comme s'il s'agissait là de la plus belle journée de l'année, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à en admirer les bienfaits. J'étais triste et frustrée à la fois de devoir constater que malheureusement, personne n'avait tenté de m'appeler pendant le reste de la journée et, pire encore, que le Saint-Esprit n'avait pas réussi à me faire obtenir un emploi. Ma grand-mère pour sa part était partie dans la matinée, m'assurant qu'elle reviendrait pour diner, pour retrouver une amie mannequin à Port Angeles. C'était bientôt la rentrée dans son agence et apparemment, elle semblait très occupée. La savoir ainsi en vadrouille à son âge m'inquiétait quelque peu, mais comme elle avait toujours été une femme très dynamique, je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle reste assise dans un fauteuil toute la journée. Ainsi, comme je n'avais pas la moindre occupation pour m'aider à faire passer le temps, je restais jusqu'à une heure avancée enfoncée dans un fauteuil du salon, enveloppée dans ce fameux plaid qui m'avait tant fait envie deux jours auparavant.

Néanmoins, comme il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de ne rien faire et comme j'avais la réelle intention de ne pas flâner dans une grande maison vide, j'abandonnais très vite le confort de la couverture moelleuse pour explorer la maison. C'est ainsi que finalement, je tombais sur le jardin à l'arrière de la maison -justement. J'avais bien conscience que le jardin faisait tout le tour puisqu'il n'y avait jamais eu de clôture et que la rivière s'écoulait non loin de là, je fus toutefois surprise de constater que tout avait été aménagé ici pour accueillir quelques personnes afin de profiter du soleil. Une piscine trônait également, presque fièrement, sous le soleil de l'été. Il était toutefois curieux de voir une piscine dans un Etat ou il pleuvait aussi souvent, toutefois, je décidais de ne pas m'attarder sur ce détail : ma grand-mère seule pouvait avoir les réponses à une chose aussi loufoque. Ne m'attardant pas davantage sur l'eau claire, je contournais les lieux pour admirer les bosquets de fleurs qui avaient été plantés. Certains, en piteux états, donnaient l'impression que le jardin était très mal entretenu. Heureusement, comme j'avais quelques connaissances en jardinage, je savais comment remettre les plantes d'aplombs pour leur permettre de profiter à nouveau du soleil.

Heureusement, la remise était juste à côté et ma grand-mère ne la fermait jamais à clé. A l'intérieur, je trouvais tout ce dont j'avais besoin et même une paire de gants pour pouvoir retourner la terre en toute tranquillité. Ce n'était pas une grande occupation, mais si ça pouvait me permettre de me rendre utile et surtout d'aider ma grand-mère, je n'allais pas rechigner à la tâche. Je retournais donc m'asseoir à même le sol prêt des fameuses plantes et entrepris de commencer à nettoyer le tout. J'étais d'ailleurs toujours occupée lorsque mon téléphone, coincé dans la poche arrière de mon jeans se mit à vibrer avec insistance. C'était curieux de recevoir un appel au beau milieu de la journée, car je n'avais que très peu d'amis et ils n'étaient pas du genre à appeler sans raison. Il ne pouvait pas non plus sagir de mon frère ou de ma sœur, qui ne devaient se souvenir de mon existence que lorsque c'était leur anniversaire. Les lèvres pincées, j'abandonnais la terre et retirais mes gants pour saisir mon portable. Le numéro affiché m'était totalement inconnu. Méfiante, je décidais tout de même de décrocher. Juste au cas où.

_« Oui allô ? _

_\- Mademoiselle Lacroix ? Ici le lycée de la Push, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. Voilà je me permets de vous appeler après avoir entendu dire que vous recherchiez un emploi. Je suis tombé sur votre Cv et il est assez fournis. Est-ce que vous recherchez encore ? »_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de battre des cils dans le vide pendant un bref instant. Est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver ou on me jouait une bien affreuse farce ? L'homme à l'autre bout du fil, pourtant, semblait tout à fait sérieux avec sa grosse voix grave. Je déglutis. Comment avait-il eu mon Cv et comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais à la recherche d'un emploi puisque je n'avais même pas cherché à me renseigner auprès de l'établissement ? L'idée du bouche à oreille ne me traversa pas le moins du monde l'esprit dans l'instant. De l'autre côté elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter, il commençait visiblement à s'impatienter.

_« - Pardon. Oui bien sûr ! Oui oui, je recherche bien un travail ! _

_\- Parfait_, répondit l'autre presque immédiatement. _Vous pourriez vous présenter demain matin avant dix heures au lycée ? Ca me permettrait de vous rencontrer et de discuter avec vous des attentes du lycée._

_\- Oui bien entendu ! »_

Il voulait me rencontrer aussi rapidement que cela, en pleine période de vacances scolaire ? Ca sonnait comme quelque chose d'étrange dans mon esprit et je me dépêchais d'ajouter

_« - Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas native de la réserve. Est-ce que ça ira ? »_

Je cru percevoir un léger rire à l'autre bout du fil et je me senti subitement un peu bête. Pourtant, bien loin de se moquer, l'homme répondit simplement

_« - Ca ira. Demandez monsieur Young quand vous vous présenterez. A demain mademoiselle Lacroix. »_

L'instant d'après il avait raccroché. Le cœur battant, je fixais mon téléphone dans ma main comme s'il s'agissait là du saint-Graal. Je venais d'être bénie par les dieux, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Dans un soupire, j'exultais un léger sourire de victoire. Mon premier vrai sourire depuis mon arrivée chez ma grand-mère. Cette dernière ne tarderait probablement pas à rentrer d'ailleurs, mais pour l'heure et comme je ne me sentais plus d'humeur à jardiner, je décidais de ranger mes outils et mes gants dans la remise avant de monter dans ma chambre avec empressement. Demain, j'avais mon premier entretien d'embauche et je voulais à tout prit faire bonne impression. L'idée était donc de choisir des vêtements simples, par trop exubérants, mais qui laissaient deviner une bonne hygiène de vie et quelque chose de saint d'esprit. Rien d'aguicheur mais à contrario rien de trop prude non plus. L'idée était de rester dans la simplicité en portant quelque chose de tout aussi simple.

Cependant, la tâche s'avéra plus compliquée que je ne l'avais envisagé et c'est ainsi que ma grand-mère me trouva, pas loin de deux heures plus tard, assise au milieu d'une pile de vêtements, totalement dépitée. Rien ne me convenait, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être habillée comme une idiote. Pire encore, j'avais l'impression d'être idiote tout court.

_« - Eh bien alors, que fais-tu par terre ?_ Me questionna ma grand-mère. _Tu as décidé de créer un nouveau concept de vêtements rangés-dérangés ? »_

Pour toute réponse, je lui adressais un soupir las. Je me sentais fatiguée et usée alors que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, j'avais l'euphorique sensation de pouvoir soulever des montagnes. Mais mon esprit s'amusait à faire le yo-yo, jonglant simplement entre le bonheur pur et un autre sentiment qui je connaissais bien et qui ne cessait de me tourmenter celui d'être une empotée. Ma grand-mère vint s'asseoir au bout du lit, m'observant avec une pointe d'inquiétude

_« - Que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- J'ai un entretien d'embauche demain matin,_ lui avouais-je en me tournant doucement vers elle. _Au lycée de LaPush. _

_\- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Pourquoi fais-tu une tête aussi tr-… »_

Elle s'arrêta subitement et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour se faire taire. Avec un sourire malin, elle m'adressa un regard complice. Ce regard-là, je l'appréciais énormément. Il était synonyme de bons souvenirs à mes yeux. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait regardé ainsi, elle m'avait emmené faire du poney pour la première fois de ma vie. Nous n'avions jamais rien dit à mes parents, car c'était notre petit secret. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, je doutais sérieusement qu'un poney puisse m'être d'une quelconque aide.

L'instant d'après, ma grand-mère avait quitté la pièce avec une rapidité déconcertante au vu de son âge avancé. Et sans le vouloir, l'idée qu'elle m'abandonne à ce cruel dilemme qui ne me laissait aucune option envisageable avait vraiment eu raison de moi. Je me laissais donc aller sur ma pile de vêtements, enfonçant la tête dans le linge, dans l'espoir qu'en faisant l'autruche, tous mes problèmes soient subitement résolu. Alors, lorsque ma grand-mère revint après quelques minutes, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement

_« - C'est une ancienne collection, mais je pense que tu pourrais porter ça, pour ton futur job !.. »_

Je me redressais et l'observais avec curiosité. Entre ces mains, un pantalon en jean noir et un chemisier blanc. Le haut attira d'ailleurs mon attention. Il était fait dans une matière fluide qui me donnait presque envie de la caresser. C'était simple, bien qu'un peu chic et surtout, je n'avais pas le sentiment que j'aurais l'air bête en portant ça. Et pourtant, c'était tout simple, voir même totalement ordinaire : un simple haut blanc et un bas noir. Mais c'était ma grand-mère qui en était à l'origine et cette idée acheva de me convaincre. Je me levais doucement pour la serrer dans mes bras.

_« C'est toi la meilleure des grands-mères tu sais !... »_

Je soupirais d'aise puis prit finalement les vêtements pour les poser sur ma commode. Voilà un poids qui s'enlevait subitement de mes épaules ! Je l'entendis rire doucement, comme pour se moquer gentiment de moi. Mais c'était normal dans un sens, je devais avoir l'air totalement stupide à raisonner ainsi, à m'effrayer de ne pas avoir une tenue satisfaisante ou à la complimenter subitement parce qu'elle trouvait une solution à un problème totalement superficiel. Elle passa une main dans mon dos pendant un bref instant.

_« - J'ai ramené traiteur, j'espère que tu as faim. »_

Je souris doucement. La cuisine de ma grand-mère était divine, mais dans mes souvenirs, le traiteur chez qui elle allait en revenant de Port Angeles était d'un tel délice que j'en pleurais presque de bonheur. J'abandonnais finalement ses bras pour hocher la tête lentement

_« - Je range tout ça et je te rejoins. »_

Elle s'en alla et, tandis que je rangeais lentement mes affaires, je songeais avec douceur que les choses commençaient doucement à s'arranger pour moi. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas à l'abri que demain soit une journée exécrable, mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise ni même fautive du sort de la planète entière et surtout, j'arrivais peu à peu à oublier la douleur des années passées auprès de ma mère.

* * *

Merci à Seekoie et Crazy Neko-chan pour leur review ! Patience, Embry ne tardera plus trop à arriver !  
Comme elles, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage pour me faire part de vos impressions !


	7. La figurante

**Chapitre 6 – La figurante.**

A neuf heure et cinquante cinq minutes, j'étais devant les grilles du lycée de LaPush. Ma grand-mère m'avait indiqué la veille au soir comment me rendre à la réserve en passant par un chemin de randonnée plutôt bien entretenu et il ne m'avait fallut qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes à pied pour arriver. Je portais le jean noir et le chemisier blanc incroyablement doux qu'elle m'avait conseillé la veille et j'avais, pour l'occasion, attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et que j'espérai être plutôt propre. Dans mon sac à dos qui faisait office de sac à main, l'essentiel pour survivre à cet entretien : deux paquets de mouchoirs préparés par ma grand-mère ce matin-même. Si le geste m'avait fait sourire, il n'en restait pas moins digne d'une tragédie. En soufflant, je passais les grilles et traversais la cour pour me diriger vers le bâtiment, qui, comme le reste de la réserve, ne payait vraiment pas de mine. A l'intérieur, c'était très cliché, des photographies en noir et blanc d'amérindiens -probablement très célèbres d'ailleurs- , des plans de la réserve et des photos d'anciennes promotions. Heureusement pour moi, les différents lieux étaient indiqués par une petite pancarte et je pu trouver l'accueil assez rapidement. En entrant, mon regard fu attiré par la vieille femme derrière le comptoir. Elle était tellement âgée qu'elle semblait avoir prit racine et elle semblait être tout sauf agréable. Mais, bien loin de me décourager, je m'avançais lentement et décidais de me présenter

_« - Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Lacroix, j'avais rendez-vous avec monsieur Young. »_

Elle ne leva les yeux qu'une demi-seconde et m'indiqua ensuite un bureau, sur sa droite. Je souris poliment, faute de pouvoir prendre la parole -au risque de lui apprendre que la politesse n'était pas un mythe- et me dirigeais donc vers la porte. Je toquais poliment et attendis que l'on m'autorise à entrer pour m'exécuter. A l'intérieur, un homme d'âge mur, souriant, m'attendait visiblement. En me voyant il se leva et vint à ma rencontre pour me serrer la main.

_« - Mademoiselle Lacroix ! Je vous en prie, installez-vous. »_

Comme il m'indiquait deux chaises face à son bureau, je décidais de m'asseoir pendant qu'il retournait à sa place. Son ton chaleureux et son sourire eut don de me rassurer quelque peu je n'assistais définitivement pas à une sorte d'immense plaisanterie organisée par la réserve tout entière. Il croisa les mains sur son bureau avant de me sourire à nouveau

_« Je vais être totalement honnête avec vous le lycée traverse en ce moment une phase un peu compliquée. L'État nous impose un nombre de professeurs et de matières à enseigner très précis, ainsi qu'un nombre d'option d'études à suivre. Si nous ne pouvons donner tous les enseignements demandés, nous sommes dans l'obligation de fermer l'établissement. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous parvenons à y échapper, mais si avant la rentrée nous n'avons pas trouvé un dernier professeur, le lycée fermera. »_

Il marqua une pause alors que mon cœur s'accélérait dans ma poitrine. C'était effectivement tragique mais je voyais mal en quoi je pouvais me sentir concernée.

_« - Si le lycée ferme_, reprit-il._ Les étudiants seront contraint d'aller au lycée de Forks, ce qui entrainera des frais de cantine ou d'essence pour des familles qui ne peuvent absolument pas se le permettre. Et même pour nos étudiants, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les rediriger ailleurs alors qu'ils ont grandit ici, cela pourrait grandement les perturber. Voilà pourquoi l'établissement à besoin de vous. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, votre rôle est important mais il n'entraine pas nécessairement beaucoup de travail pour vous. Nous avons besoin d'un professeur qui propose un option d'étude et qui soit en charge de la bibliothèque du lycée. »_

Je clignais des yeux. Être professeur ? Sérieusement ? Je n'avais absolument pas les certifications et les études adaptée à l'enseignement et même si mon niveau d'étude était égale, il n'abordait absolument pas les mêmes spécificités. J'ouvris la bouche, bêtement, pendant une demi-seconde, avant de finalement prendre la parole

_« - Mais je ne suis pas enseignante…_

_\- Rassurez-vous_, me coupa le proviseur. _Les lycéens ne prennent que le sport ou les sciences en options, les autres cours sont boudés depuis toujours. Pareil pour la bibliothèque. Voilà pourquoi vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de travail. »_

J'avalais ma salive sans être certaine de bien comprendre. Il insinuait tout bonnement qu'il avait besoin d'une potiche pour combler les directives imposées par l'Etat. Voilà pourquoi ma couleur de peau ne dérangeait absolument pas pour ce poste. J'étais partagée entre l'idée de fulminer et celle d'accepter pour ensuite ne rien faire et être payée. Curieuse, je décidais tout de même de poser quelques questions :

_« - Quel est l'intitulé de l'enseignement que je dois faire suivre ?_

_\- Vous avez le choix,_ répondit monsieur Young en écartant les mains.

_\- Je vois… Et dans quel état est la bibliothèque ? »_

Il grimaça. Apparemment je venais de toucher une corde sensible.

_« -Autant être honnête, les subventions pour la bibliothèque ne sont jamais utilisées. Mais vous serez payée au même titre qu'un autre professeur ! »_

Il avait ajouté ces propos comme s'ils pouvaient me faire changer d'avis. Il devait cependant ignorer que pendant une partie de mes études de communication, j'avais pris des options dans la branche de l'archivage et donc que les bibliothèques étaient un peu mon dada. Je hochais doucement la tête pour finalement répondre

_« - Je veux bien tenter l'expérience, mais sous certaines petites conditions. »_

Il afficha immédiatement un air sombre -comme je m'y attendais à vrai dire. Dans sa tête, il devait très probablement s'imaginer le pire, alors j'enchainais très rapidement

_« - Si des étudiants s'inscrivent, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir leur donner cours dans la bibliothèque, puisque je vais y passer la majeure partie de mon temps. Et si c'est possible, j'aimerais beaucoup rénover cette dernière. Ou tout du moins les livres qui s'y trouvent. Je ne suis pas dépensière pour un sou, je sais restaurer des livres et les rendre comme neuf, mais acheter quelques bouquins en plus pourrait certainement faire venir quelques curieux… »_

Il resta de marbre quelques secondes, puis un sourcil se releva. Il semblait intrigué, comme étonné que je puisse être tant passionnée et je me gardais bien de lui révéler que la littérature avait quelque chose de sacré pour moi. Finalement, il hocha la tête avant de sourire.

_« - Voilà qui me semble plutôt raisonnables comme requêtes. Si vous me fournissez des listes je pourrais me charger de faire acheter les livres bien sûr. Et si vous avez besoin de nouvelles étagères aussi. »_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction. Nous avions donc trouvé un accord ! Le cœur battant je commençais doucement à réaliser que j'avais finalement trouvé un job plus qu'intéressant. Il me tendit la main et je la serrais de bon cœur, puis il se leva et je l'imitais sans trop savoir quoi faire.

_« - Venez donc, je vais vous faire visiter. »_

Je souris de plus belle et le suivi donc dans les couloirs. Il me montra quelques salles et me présenta même à un professeur de français plutôt âgé et aigri qui m'observa comme si j'étais porteuse de la peste. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, bien trop contente pour m'abaisser à quoi que ce soit de négatif. Je l'écoutais m'expliquer que la bibliothèque bénéficiait d'une réserve pour les livres et que dans cette dernière se trouvait un petit micro-onde avec lequel je pourrais me faire réchauffer mes plats. Sans étonnement, je devinais qu'il s'agissait là d'une incitation à ne pas me rendre à la cafétéria. Ça ne me surprenait guère après tout, je n'étais là que pour éviter à l'établissement de fermer et je ne doutais pas du fait que le proviseur était persuadé que je n'aurais jamais le moindre élève. C'était d'ailleurs probablement vrai. Alors je décidais de ne pas faire de vague. De toute façon, j'avais toujours été du genre très solitaire et le fait de passer une journée seule dans une pièce remplie de livres était loin de me faire du tort, au contraire, ça sonnait plus comme une sorte de bénédiction à mes yeux.

_« - Vous avez d'autres questions ? »_

Nous venions de terminer le tour du lycée et étions revenus devant le secrétariat. Je plissais les yeux pour réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant que l'évidence ne me frappe soudainement :

_« - Eh bien, vous ne m'avez pas dit quand était la rentrée scolaire ?! ... »_

Il se frappa le front, un peu trop théâtralement à mon goût avant de hocher la tête et de répondre

_« - Pardon ! Lundi prochain ! Le lycée à son propre système de vacances et nous sommes décalés par rapport aux vacances nationales. Comme certaines familles sont très croyantes, nous avons décidé de mettre les vacances pendant les périodes de jeun ou de pèlerinage. Mary vous donnera un calendrier et d'autres papiers lorsque vous signerez votre contrat. »_

De nouveau mon cœur s'affola. La semaine prochaine ? Il était quasiment impossible pour moi de préparer un programme d'étude en moins d'une semaine. Mais en même temps, il m'avait assuré que je n'aurais pas d'élèves, alors classer des livres dans moins de sept jours avait quelque chose de plutôt positif.

_« - Vous sauvez cet établissement mademoiselle Lacroix_, m'assura-t-il face à mon absence de réponse. _Emily ne m'avait pas menti, vous semblez très motivée. »_

Puis il s'en alla, me laissant pleine d'interrogations. Qui était donc cette Emily qui lui avait dit de pareilles choses sur mon compte ? Je restais immobile quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans le secrétariat pour signer mon fameux contrat. Mary, ce devait être la vieille dame pas aimable pour un sou, qui me parla sèchement et avec rudesse, m'expliquant à peine ce que je devais savoir.

Alors, tandis que je reprenais le sentier qui me permettrait de rentrer chez ma grand-mère, je senti peu à peu le doute m'envahir. Serais-je simplement à la hauteur des attentes de mon nouvel employeur ? Je n'avais jamais été à même de satisfaire ma mère en vingt deux ans de vie, alors quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas… Je devrais encore me battre pour faire mes preuves, mais heureusement pour moi, j'avais l'habitude.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! Merci infiniment aux qui prennent le temps de laisser des petites reviews pour me faire partager leur avis, leurs hypothèses pour la suite, etc... L'histoire de Rey commence véritablement au prochain chapitre ! J'ai hâte de vous faire lire tout ça !


	8. Premier jour d'une longue existence

**Chapitre 7 – Premier jour d'une longue existence. **

Le jour de la rentrée scolaire arriva bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais prévu en fin de compte. J'avais bien essayé de faire en sorte que les journées s'écoulent plus lentement, mais j'avais peut-être eu bien trop d'ambition sur ce sujet-là. N'étant pas une déesse, j'avais dû faire face à la cruelle réalité de cette nouvelle vie qui m'était offerte lorsque j'arrivais devant les grilles de l'établissement avec un peu plus d'une demi-heure d'avance sur les élèves et probablement certains de mes nouveaux collègues. Sur mes épaules, un sac à dos qui contenait tout l'attirail d'une parfaite enseignante, ainsi qu'un paquet de biscuits secs pour me réconforter dans les pires moments et mon plateau repas du midi. J'avais parfaitement saisi la valeur de mon rôle, qui relevait plus de la figuration administrative que de l'enseignement et j'étais parfaitement prête à l'assumer. Et, si certains auraient vu cela comme de l'argent facile, pour ma part, je me berçais dans la douce idée de pouvoir au moins passer mes journées entières dans une bibliothèque. Alors, j'étais certes très angoissée à l'idée de débuter quelque chose de nouveau et que je ne connaissais pas -d'ailleurs mes névroses s'étaient chargées de me le rappeler hier lorsque je m'étais faites vomir en me gavant de sucrerie, avant de retourner me gaver à nouveau- mais j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de passer la journée là-bas que cela occultait une bonne partie de mes angoisses.

Au moment ou j'entrais dans la bibliothèque, je découvris avec horreur qu'elle était dans un état plus que pitoyable. A l'évidence elle avait été laissée à l'abandon depuis des années et aucun étudiant n'avait voulu y mettre le nez depuis une éternité. Sa sentait l'humidité et probablement un peu le moisi. Sur les étagères que je pouvais voir en face de moi, la couche de poussière semblait vouloir atteindre des records dans le Guiness Book. J'inspirais légèrement avant d'inspecter les livres -qui étaient dans un état lamentable- dans l'espoir d'en trouver quelques-uns à sauver. Puis après un rapide tour dans la grande salle, j'inspectais la réserve, dont la porte se trouvait derrière un bureau -qui était probablement le miens. J'allais avoir beaucoup de boulot.

La matinée passa lentement. Je m'occupais de vider les étagères qui étaient pour la plupart pourrie et de changer l'air de la salle qui avait été trop longtemps fermée à l'extérieur. Très vite, la pièce commença à ressembler à un immense chantier car j'utilisais toutes les chaises et toutes les tables libres pour entreposer des livres -pour la plupart vieux et trop abimés pour être encore intéressant pour qui que ce soit- et bientôt j'en arrivais même à en poser sur mon bureau, dans les rares fauteuils de la pièce et sur le sol. Il était évident que tout était à refaire à partir de zéro ici, mais avec ma motivation croissante, je n'envisageais même pas une seule seconde d'abandonner.

Je mangeais tardivement dans l'après-midi, me replongeant presque tout de suite après dans mon tri et mon grand ménage. En fin d'après-midi, j'avais réussi à vider toutes les étagères de la bibliothèque et je me préparais à aller voir le proviseur lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Comme j'étais dans la réserve, il me fallut quelques secondes pour revenir dans la bibliothèque. Seulement il n'y avait personne et j'avais probablement rêvé.

_« - Excusez-moi madame. On a frappé pour entrer mais on n'a entendu aucune réponse. »_

Je redressais la tête avec surprise. Un garçon avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte et me regardait avec la curiosité d'un enfant de trois ans devant un sapin de Noël. Derrière lui j'entendais quelques élèves piailler et discuter doucement dans le couloir. Ils étaient visiblement un petit nombre à attendre patiemment. Mais à attendre quoi ?

_« - On est ici pour le cours de pratiques cinématographiques. Le proviseur nous a dit que c'était à la bibliothèque. Mais on dérange peut-être …_

_\- Non non,_ m'empressais-je de répondre. _Je suis désolée, entrez donc ! »_

Monsieur Young m'avait pourtant assuré que je ne croiserai pas un seul élève de la journée et que le soir même, je n'aurais personne au cours que j'avais décidé de donner. Et pourtant, la seconde d'après, un petit groupe d'élève s'avançait dans la bibliothèque. Ceux qui ne regardaient pas les lieux avec une curiosité maladive me dévisageait moi. Apparemment le fait qu'une enseignante blanche donne des cours dans le lycée de la réserve avait attiré quelques petits curieux. Les pauvres allaient vite déchanter dès qu'ils réaliseraient que je n'avais rien d'une prof et que je n'avais jamais été formée pour ça.

_« - Comme vous pouvez le constater c'est un peu le bordel ici… »_

Je refermais la bouche aussi rapidement que je l'avais ouvert en réalisant que j'étais peut-être un tantinet trop familière dans mes propos. Aux regards que me lancèrent deux filles, je devinais que j'avais vu juste et j'avalais ma salive en haussant doucement les épaules en guise d'excuse. Ici ils ne devaient pas vraiment être à l'aise avec ce genre de comportement et j'avais tout intérêt à faire attention si je ne voulais pas que cela remonte aux oreilles de mon employeur.

_« - Essayez de trouver de la place un peu ou vous le pouvez, le temps que je range tout. »_

Et tandis que des élèves s'installaient sur des vieilles banquettes, des tables ou des chaises en faisant en sorte d'ignorer les livres qui formaient des petites piles un peu partout sur les sols et les meubles libres. Lentement j'entrepris de les compter alors que le lycéen à la tête de ce petit groupe déposait à côté de moi une feuille comportant le nom et le prénom de chaque inscrit pour le cours que je devais visiblement assuré. Doucement je comptais mentalement le nombre de personne devant moi. Ils étaient quatorze. J'avais donc une quinzaine de têtes curieuses qui m'observaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

_« - Vous êtes nombreux… »_

Triste constat. Vous n'aurez personne qu'il m'avait dit. Je grinçais légèrement des dents

_« - Je suis désolée,_ m'excusais-je. _Votre proviseur m'avait assuré que les lycéens étaient plus tournés vers les autres enseignements et que je n'aurais personne, je suis un peu prise au dépourvu… Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes ici de votre plein grès ? »_

Quelques rires, la plupart ne purent s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Bien, au moins ils n'étaient pas totalement fermés d'esprit et j'avais une toute petite chance de ne pas très vite me retrouver dépassée par les évènements. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous très calmes et semblaient simplement attendre que je ne leur donne un cours. Ce trop plein de discipline était en peu perturbant en fin de compte.

_« - Bon_, repris-je doucement. _Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire alors vous allez décider pour moi. Si vous voulez avoir des vrais cours, levez la main. Et si vous souhaitez juste profiter de ce temps libre pour faire vos devoirs dans les autres matières, gardez-la baissée. »_

Toutes les mains se levèrent à l'unissons. Je ne pus retenir un immense sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. J'avais devant moi des élèves motivés et qui voulaient bosser. Et ils ne semblaient visiblement pas perturbés pour un sou par le fait que je sois une personne externe à la réserve, contrairement à leurs proches un peu plus âgés. Lentement j'attrapais la feuille d'appel qui avait été déposée avant de reprendre la parole

_« - Je vais faire l'appel alors ! Pendant ce temps, j'aimerais que vous sortiez une feuille pour m'y indiquer votre prénom, votre nom, votre classe, ce que vous aimeriez faire plus tard, votre film préféré et surtout, ce que vous pensez étudier et ou faire dans ce cours. »_

Un murmure de désaccord dans les rangs, pourtant tous se penchaient pour attraper une feuille et un stylo. Je pouvais comprendre qu'ils ne soient pas forcément enjoués à l'idée de déjà noter des choses alors qu'ils étaient assis -pour la plupart inconfortablement- depuis à peine cinq minutes, cependant, j'avais besoin de connaitre « mes élèves ». Un léger sourire naquit au coin de mes lèvres et je décidais de m'asseoir sur un coin de mon bureau qui était miraculeusement libre de tout livre. Doucement je les encourageais

_« - Je sais, c'est la partie un peu chiante en début d'année ou tous les profs que vous ne connaissez pas vous demande ça, mais je vous promets que je vais prendre un moment pour lire chacune d'entre elle. Et puis dites-vous que ça me permet de gagner du temps pour me rattraper et vous proposer un premier cours plutôt cool. »_

Je haussais les épaules, encore un peu peinée. La plupart avaient déjà commencé à écrire et tous semblaient plutôt absorbés.

_« - Pardon d'avance si j'écorche vos noms ! N'hésitez pas à me reprendre ! »_

Je commençais donc à faire l'appel, prenant mon temps pour éviter d'écorcher des noms au passage. Ils étaient tous présents, sauf un certain Seth Clearwater en dernière année qui manquait à l'appel. Je notais son nom dans un coin de ma tête histoire de voir si cet absentéisme était régulier ou exceptionnel. Ce qui était surprenant c'était que tous les inscrits présents étaient des premiers années et qu'il était le seul à être en dernière année. Et à coup sûr, ce jeune s'était inscrit à son cours à elle dans l'espoir de sécher en paix.

Après l'appel, je ramassais rapidement les feuilles de mes élèves pour les poser derrière moi sur le bureau. Certains avaient été très inspirés et m'avaient écrit de sacrés paragraphes ! Satisfaite, je frappais doucement dans mes mains avant de retourner m'asseoir sur mon petit coin de bureau.

_« - Merci d'avoir joué le jeu, c'est super. Comme vous vous êtes présentés je vais en faire de même ! Je m'appelle Rey Lacroix, et clairement, comme je ne suis pas vieille et que vous n'êtes plus des gosses, je vous autorise à m'appeler Rey et à me tutoyer. Mais attention toujours avec respect bien sûr ! Je suis née en France, et je suis arrivée à New York quand j'avais 10 ans, ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je suis presque quasiment bilingue. J'ai emménagé chez ma grand-mère, à quelques minutes de la réserve il y a deux semaines et j'ai été embauchée, pour clairement éviter que l'école ne ferme. »_

Certains semblèrent à nouveau étonnés par la familiarité de mon langage, mais au moins, je n'étais plus aussi vulgaire que j'avais pu l'être un peu plus tôt. Pour d'autre, ma petite histoire semblait plutôt intéressante. Mais au final, tous écoutaient dans le plus grand des silences, comme si j'étais sur le point de délivrer une sainte parole. Je décidais donc de poursuivre avec le même engouement

_« - Pratiques cinématographiques ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose en soit, donc c'était un peu une question piège, désolée. C'est surtout un titre fourre-tout qui combine à la fois l'étude des pratiques culturelles et l'étude cinématographique. Ca fait un peu un titre savant pour justifier de regarder des films toute l'année… »_

L'annonce eut l'air de satisfaire. Du coin de l'œil j'observais deux filles qui se redressèrent sur leurs chaises comme si ça allait les aider à mieux entendre ce que j'étais en train de raconter.

_« - Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour permettre aux lycéens de se la couler douce. Disons plutôt que c'est un enseignement par la pratique. Un peu comme les sports qui apprennent le respect, la discipline et l'esprit d'équipe et bien là je-_

_\- Et on apprend quoi en regardant des films ? »_

Me faire couper de la sorte me laissa un peu sous la surprise. Le lycéen qui était entré le premier dans la bibliothèque s'était redressé dans son fauteuil pour me toiser avec curiosité et agacement. Les deux filles soupirèrent et lui lancèrent des regards noirs, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été impolis, ce à quoi il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Je souris, doucement, avant de reprendre la parole

_« - Y'a pas de soucis. Se faire couper la parole n'est pas agréable mais si tu estimes que ta question est importante, c'est légitime. Et à mon sens, elle est plutôt importante ta question. Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend en regardant la télé, sinon que Brian et Brenda vont se marier et fonder une famille ? »_

Quelques petits rires et des sourires. J'avais réussi à apaiser ce début de tension par un humour assez loufoque et j'en étais plus que satisfaite. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier légèrement avant de reprendre :

_« - L'esprit critique, voilà ce que vous allez apprendre. L'art de prendre du recul sur les évènements pour mieux les comprendre. L'art de ne pas être manipulable mais aussi celui d'avoir votre propre opinion sur un tas de choses. Ce que les films vont vous apprendre c'est surtout à comprendre le monde qui nous entoure quotidiennement. _

_\- Donc on va se taper des vieux films pourris pour savoir tenir tête à nos parents. »_

J'avais donc affaire à un sceptique qui aimait me couper pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas trop enclin à bosser. Mais en même temps ses questions étaient justifiées et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de tenter de rejeter mes méthodes d'enseignement qui étaient un peu étranges et douteuses.

_« - Absolument pas. Mais tu vas te mater tous les Avengers pour comprendre pourquoi avoir Donald Trump au pouvoir en ce moment est une mauvaise idée. »_

L'idée eut l'air de les ramener à la réalité. Leurs regards devinrent grave pendant un court instant. Ils avaient donc visiblement saisi que s'ils voulaient des cours, je leur donnerais satisfaction de façon sérieuse. Après tout je n'étais pas un clown et même si je n'avais aucune qualification dans le domaine de l'enseignement, j'allais pourtant essayer de faire de mon mieux.

_« - Est-ce que tout le monde à une télé ou un ordinateur chez soi ? »_

Beaucoup secouèrent doucement la tête. La réponse contraire m'aurait surprit. Je me mordis doucement la lèvre, mal à l'aise à l'idée de trop leur en demander ou de les gêner avec cette question un peu intrusive.

_« - Alors on va s'arranger pour que cette bibliothèque ait un coin film digne de ce nom, pour que tout le monde puisse regarder les extraits sur lesquels on va bosser. Pas d'inquiétude, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit possible. Et au pire, je viendrais avec ma propre télévision, c'est pas un problème. »_

J'étais peut-être beaucoup trop ambitieuse mais j'avais envie de leur faire plaisir, de leur montrer que j'étais motivée et que j'avais envie d'aller au bout des choses. Peut-être que je m'emportais un peu trop, en proposant de ramener ma propre télé -que je ne me voyais pas du tout prendre sur mon dos alors que je venais à pied- ici, mais je voulais vraiment faire mes preuves auprès d'eux. J'enchainais donc avec douceur :

_« - Pour ce qui est de la charge de travail, il n'y aura quasiment rien. On se voit deux fois par semaine pendant deux heures, le lundi et le vendredi et vous avez clairement mieux à faire que de me rendre des dissertations. En échange, je vous demande d'animer le cours, de participer. Y'a pas de réponses bêtes de toute façon. »_

La nouvelle eut l'air de soulager les élèves. Et en même temps ça me soulageait moi-même , parce que je ne me sentais pas les compétences suffisantes pour juger et noter les travaux de lycéens, pire encore, de devoir leur donner une mauvaise note alors que je n'avais rien d'un professeur. Et comme le cours était beaucoup trop sérieux pour le moment, je décidais d'enchainer sur une petite note d'humour :

_« - Pour les évaluations, ce sera à la tête de l'élève. Ou alors je balancerai des feuilles avec vos prénoms dans les marches d'un escalier et la marche sur laquelle sera votre prénom correspondra à votre note. »_

Grand silence. J'observais les mines scandalisées des élèves devant moi. Aucun n'osa protester à voix hautes mais certains regards interloqués n'y trompaient pas.

_« - Je plaisante. J'suis très bon public mais mon humour laisse à désirer. Je suis navrée mais vous allez subir !..._

_\- Ca peut pas être pire que monsieur Taera… »_

A nouveau le jeune homme sceptique avait décidé d'intervenir dans mon cours. Il avait chuchoté assez fort pour que j'entende et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. D'autres élèves aussi. Visiblement Monsieur Taera -que je n'avais jamais croisé et qui n'avais pas estimé de devoir se présenter à la nouvelle collègue que j'étais- avait visiblement un humour très particulier.

_« - Rappelle-moi ton prénom s'il te plait ?_

_\- Collin._

_\- Collin, j'aime beaucoup le fait que tu donnes ton avis. Tout le monde devrait faire comme ça. Et si tu as des ragots sur les autres professeurs, n'hésite pas à me les faire parvenir, ça pourrait clairement m'intéresser ! »_

Le jeune homme sourit, visiblement rassuré de s'avoir que je n'allais pas l'incendier parce qu'il avait parlé d'un sacro-saint professeur. D'autres par contre semblaient un peu étonné par mon comportement.

_« - Vous n'êtes pas ici pour apprendre des choses par cœur mais pour ouvrir votre esprit. Sortez des cases dans lesquelles on vous a enfermé depuis toujours. »_

Aucune réaction. Ils attendaient juste bien sagement que je continue de parler. C'était un peu frustrant en somme. Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux avant de tenter une nouvelle approche

_« - Bon, on va faire autrement. Vous allez à Forks de temps en temps ? Ou du moins vous sortez un peu de la réserve des fois ? »_

Des hochements de têtes pour m'indiquer que oui, tous étaient déjà sorti au moins une fois de la réserve. Parfait !

_« - Que disent les gens sur vous ? »_

Grand silence à nouveau. Certains se lancèrent des regards en coin mais personne n'osa prendre la parole, comme si j'abordais là un sujet inédit. Et je pouvais comprendre qu'il s'agisse d'un sujet sensible pour eux. Mais il fallait se lancer et c'était le meilleur moyen pour moi de les faire interagir. Je décidais donc de les pousser un peu pour les inciter à me répondre

_« - Allez, arrêter, j'vais finir par croire que Trump au pouvoir c'était une blague si vous me dites que personne ne vous pointe jamais du doigts ! »_

Là il y eut de l'agitation et je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant d'obtenir un flot de réponses fusant de part et d'autre de la bibliothèque

_« - On m'a dit que j'étais un esclave une fois, et que je devais m'estimer heureux d'être vivant et libre. _

_\- Un homme m'a dit que j'étais assez exotique pour me prostituer et gagner beaucoup d'argent…_

_\- Les gens ont peur que je leur vole des trucs._

_\- On nous traite de consanguins._

_\- On dit qu'on est sectaire._

_\- Les gens sont racistes… »_

Je levais doucement mes mains pour les inciter à ne pas s'échauffer trop rapidement et ils se turent, attendant que je prenne la parole à mon tour. Mais j'étais un peu trop retournée pour savoir quoi dire exactement. Ils étaient plus jeune que moi et pourtant ils se heurtaient déjà sans le vouloir au mur des a priori les plus racistes possibles.

_« - Ces gens ont tort. »_

J'avais articulé de sorte à ce qu'ils me comprennent parfaitement. De sorte à ce que tous comprennent que j'étais de leur côté et que je trouvais ces propos absolument scandaleux.

_« - Rentrez-vous dans le crâne que ces gens ont tort. Et que c'est probablement eux les consanguins pour réfléchir comme ça. »_

Il y eut quelques sourire un peu triste. Mais je sentais bien que le sujet avait secoué quelque chose en eux et sans creuser trop ce dernier pour autant, je voulais en profiter pour les inciter à sortir de cet espèce de mutisme de bon élève qui me perturbait énormément :

_« - Ici, vous pouvez être qui vous êtes. Alors je sais que ça fait bizarre parce que je suis blanche -voir même livide- et que je vous donne des conseils alors que je n'ai jamais trop souffert de ce type de ségrégation… Et je suis sincèrement désolée qu'à votre âge vous en soyez déjà des victimes habituées. Mais ici vous êtes libres. Alors sortez des cases. »_

Je marquais une pause avant de désigner la bibliothèque d'un geste vague de la main :

_« - Vendredi quand vous viendrez, j'ai bon espoir que tout soit rangé. Je veux que vous vous installiez ou vous voulez et comme vous le voulez, du moment que vous êtes suffisamment concentré sur moi et moins sur le reste. On bossera sur un extrait de film, je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais on tentera de comprendre ce qu'est le racisme et comment il peut exister. _

_\- On pourra parler du sexisme un jour ? »_

Je clignais doucement des yeux alors que quelques garçons soupiraient d'agacement. Le sexisme en ce moment, on en mangeait à toutes les sauces et il était normal que quelqu'un réclame ce sujet. D'autant plus que c'était une fille qui avait pris la parole alors qu'elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et plutôt discrètes. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver lentement d'un signe de tête :

_« - Malheureusement pour ses messieurs, oui, on en parlera. Et on parlera aussi du consentement, parce que c'est important et que je sais que vous êtes plus intelligents que ces histoires-là. D'ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me faire une liste des thèmes que vous voudriez aborder. Ça pourrait être cool ! Le sport, les jeux vidéo, la drogue, l'alcool, le suicide, les parents, les grandes sœurs chiantes, les prof'… Vous êtes libres de me suggérer n'importe quoi !_

_\- Genre même vous ?_ S'étonna Collin en se redressant.

_\- Je doute que qui que ce soit ait fait un film sur moi Collin tu sais, lui répondis-je en secouant doucement la tête. _

_\- Non mais genre, ça doit bien exister des films sur des profs cools pour apprendre aux autres des nouvelles techniques d'enseignement ou j'sais pas quoi là. »_

J'étais flattée que lui, qui semblait si sceptique au départ, soit d'un coup si enjoué à l'idée de participer au cours. Il était visiblement plein de bonne volontés et je lui offris un sourire en coin.

_« - Je doute que mes collègues m'écoutent si je leur dis quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Mais cette suggestion est à retenir, juste au cas où ! »_

Mais bien sûr, je n'en ferais rien. Parce qu'il était évident que mes collègues n'avaient pas la même ouverture d'esprit que ces lycéens et qu'ils ne comprendraient rien. Et puis, je n'étais pas vraiment une enseignante à la base, alors aller donner des cours à des vrais professeurs, ça aurait été carrément culotté de ma part.

_« Pour ce qui est de la bibliothèque, elle va rester accessible pendant que je range tout et cherche à m'organiser. Vous êtes libre de venir et de repartir quand bon vous semble à condition d'être discrets et le plus silencieux possible._

_\- Faut toujours se taire dans une bibliothèque,_ soupira Collin visiblement blasé par mon annonce.

_\- Exact, _répondis-je le montrant du doigt pendant un court instant. _Et tu sais pourquoi ?_

_\- Pas vraiment…._

_\- Personne ne sait ? »_

A nouveau il y eut un instant de silence. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je devinais qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas pourquoi. Avec douceur, je tentais de leur expliquer ce que j'avais apprit auparavant durant mes études :

_« - La bibliothécaire ne se contente pas de passer sa journée à demander aux gens de se taire. En fait, la plupart du temps elle est occupée avec un travail très minutieux qui consiste à archiver, bulletiner ou encore faire des recherches pour enregistrer de nouvelles informations dans la base de données qui vous permet d'emprunter des livres. C'est un job assez fatiguant. C'est pas physique je vous l'accorde, mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration et passer la journée dans du brouhaha, c'est carrément un enfer. »_

Ma montre sonna légèrement, m'indiquant sans le vouloir que la fin des cours approchât grandement. Je quittais donc mon petit bout de bureau pour me redresser. Comme je n'avais pas préparé le moindre cours pour eux, je décidais de les lâcher plus tôt, exceptionnellement, pour qu'ils puissent rentrer sereinement de leur première journée de cours

_« Ca va bientôt sonner. On ne fera pas une heure de plus aujourd'hui, ce serait vous retenir pour rien. J'ai posé les feuilles de changement d'enseignement sur le bureau, comme ça, si vous souhaitez vous inscrire dans un autre domaine, vous pourrez changer dès vendredi. Merci d'être venu aussi nombreux aujourd'hui. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis contente. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de journée et une bonne semaine surtout. »_

Je me dirigeais ensuite derrière le bureau pour rassembler les copies et les mettre dans mon sac alors que les lycéens quittaient les lieux en me saluant poliment. Je redressais pourtant la tête en constatant que quelqu'un s'était arrêté à ma hauteur :

_« - Collin ? _

_\- Dites m'dame…_

_\- Dis-moi Rey._

_\- Hein quoi ? Ah ! Oui, pardon ! Dis Rey, tu crois que je peux faire venir mes amis qui font l'enseignement de basket ?_

_\- Bien sûr, ils remplissent le formulaire et le déposent au secrétariat._

_\- Non mais ils sont pas tous en première année. En fait, y'en a en deuxième et en troisième année. Mais j'pense vraiment que ce serait mieux que le basket pour eux ! Et ils sont pas nombreux, on serait que quatre en tout, mais ça pourrait être vraiment intéressant qu'ils viennent. »_

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules. Je doutais que ce soit possible mais je ne voulais pas le moins du monde être l'annonciatrice de cette mauvaise nouvelle pour lui.

_« Dans ce cas dis-leur d'en parler avec leur professeur de basket et ensuite d'aller en discuter avec le proviseur._

_\- Mais vous-toi tu voudrais bien si tout le monde disait oui ?_

_\- Mon enseignement n'a pour limite que la taille de la bibliothèque. Tant qu'il y a de la place, les autres sont les bienvenus. »_

Il m'offrit un sourire rayonnant en guise de remerciement avant de s'éloigner du bureau.

_« - Aur'voir m'dame Rey ! »_

Mais à peine ais-je eu le temps de lever les yeux qu'il avait filé. Et alors que la porte se refermait sur lui, je soufflais doucement. Enfin, la journée était terminée. Et si elle avait été longue, paradoxalement, c'était probablement l'une des meilleures de toute mon existence.

* * *

Vous ne devinerez jamais qui arrive dans le prochain chapitre :o Sinon, vous souvenez-vous du jeune Collin dans Twilight ? Je crois qu'il à un peu grandit depuis le temps... :)

Merci encore pour vos nombreuses review qui me donnent envie de poursuivre plus en détail chaque jour! A très vite !


	9. Les loups et l'agneau

**Chapitre 8 – Les loups et l'agneau. **

La semaine, qui avait plutôt bien commencé, sembla sur le point de s'achever de la même manière. Et c'était une première pour moi dont la vie n'avait jamais été un long fleuve tranquille. J'avais passé les jours suivant à ranger et organiser la bibliothèque tout en travaillant sur mon premier cours que j'étais censé donner le vendredi en fin d'après-midi. Et j'avais tant été occupée que je n'avais plus songé à broyer du noir. Bien sûr, ma mère était loin d'être un lointain souvenir et il arrivait encore que son ton sec revienne me hanter lorsque je me perdais dans mes pensées, mais pour le reste, ma grand-mère faisait désormais office de figure maternelle. Et c'était plus que satisfaisant. Car même si elle s'échappait régulièrement en soirée -et je me doutais qu'elle allait rejoindre des copines pour faire la fête même si elle se gardait bien de m'en parler- elle était toujours d'un soutien sans faille, m'encourageant dans cette nouvelle voie que je m'étais découvert.

Une autre personne avait su me soutenir et il s'agissait de monsieur Young, le proviseur du lycée. J'avais découvert sans trop m'y attendre qu'il était le frère ainé d'Emily Young, la jeune femme enceinte dont j'avais croisé la route la veille de son appel. J'avais également découvert qu'il était le neveu au troisième degré du vieil homme austère qui tenait le supermarché de la réserve. Et devant mon air ahuri par cette découverte, il m'avait assuré que la réserve était petite et que quasiment tout le monde avait un lien de parenté. Avec bienveillance il avait accepté de venir voir l'état de la bibliothèque et avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de bonnes conditions pour enseigner. Une télévision et de nouvelles étagères -fabriquées par la scierie du coin si j'avais bien compris- devait arriver après les cours pour me permettre de commencer la semaine prochaine dans des conditions optimales. En attendant, j'allais devoir improviser un peu et m'adapter aux lieux.

Pour l'heure nous étions vendredi et je faisais désormais face à une trentaine de lycéens qui, divisés en petits groupes, travaillaient studieusement sur la petite réflexion que je leu avait demandé de faire. Apparemment, mon premier cours du lundi avait été un franc succès car d'autres lycéens, d'autres années, avaient fait des demandes pour changer d'enseignement. Et, si j'avais craint que les plus âgés soient un peu plus durs avec moi, j'avais été surprise en constatant qu'ils étaient tous aussi discrets et studieux les uns que les autres. Tous sauf Collin et son petit groupe, qui, assis au fond de la salle, avaient couché leurs têtes sur leurs sacs et semblaient faire la sieste. Un peu agacée par ce comportement alors qu'il m'avait semblé si enclin à participer à la séance précédente, je croisais les bras sous ma poitrine et m'approchais d'eux en fronçant les sourcils.

_« - Bon, Collin, si j'ai accepté que le reste du Boysband te rejoigne c'est pas pour un gros dodo collectif. Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de bosser !.. »_

Ils se redressèrent difficilement et Collin grimaça

_« - Pardon Rey. Mais c'est vendredi…_

_\- Oh oui, c'est vraiment terrible que vous soyez si épuisés pour affronter le week-end ! …»_

Ma petite pointe d'ironie était cependant un peu agressive. S'ils étaient déjà épuisés alors que nous n'en étions qu'à la première semaine de cours, je n'osais même pas imaginer comment se déroulerait la fin de l'année.

_« - Non c'est pas ça…. »_

Il avait tenté d'argumenter mais subitement, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. C'était comme un ours qui venait de grogner à mon encontre et j'ouvris grand les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait des ventres des jeunes garçons qui criaient famine. Non, ce n'était pas possible, je devais probablement faire une erreur. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi avant de me pencher en avant pour être sure que je n'étais pas en train de rêver :

_« - Ce sont vos ventres qui font des bruits pareils ?! »_

Les garçons adoptèrent un air gêné comme si je venais de les humilier. Collin hocha doucement la tête mais il ne me regardait plus, fixant ses pieds.

_« - Le vendredi ce sont les anciens qui cuisinent pour nous et c'est pas franchement bon. Les plus vieux nous avait prévenu, mais on avait cru à une blague alors on n'a rien prit d'autres à manger… »_

C'était Shirley qui venait de prendre la parole. J'avais remarqué qu'elle aimait bien lancer des coups d'œil à Collin pendant les cours. A coup sûr elle devait bien l'aimer, mais pas sûr que l'intéressé s'en soit rendu compte. Shirley n'était pas une native de LaPush mais m'avait confié dans sa petite présentation qu'elle était née dans une autre réserve bien plus au Sud. Elle avait pourtant suivi ses parents jusqu'ici un peu par dépit. Car elle, elle rêvait de devenir actrice. La plus grande actrice amérindienne de tout le temps, selon ses propres mots. Très cultivée et un peu bavarde avec sa meilleure amie Cheyenne, elle avait conquis mon cœur rien qu'en lisant les premiers mots de sa présentation. Je clignais des yeux avant de me tourner vers le reste de la salle pour les interroger

_« - Tout le monde meurt de faim ici ? »_

Tout le monde hocha la tête et je sentis comme une libération dans l'air. Les pauvres, en pleine croissance, se passer d'un repas devait être une véritable torture. Sans chercher plus loin, je me dirigeais vers la réserve pour me saisir de ma boite de biscuits secs que je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion d'entamer depuis mon arrivée. En la voyant, Collin se redressa sur sa chaise. Il me sembla même qu'il était sur le point de se jeter dessus au risque de m'arracher le bras.

_« - Okay, alors si cette classe est en état de crise… Servez-vous et partagez, je ne veux pas de laissés pour compte… »_

Mes propos furent accueillit par des acclamations et bientôt la boite passa de mains en mains, dans une ambiance des plus décontractées. C'est à ce moment-là que le nom d'un élève absent me revint en mémoire et, comme ils semblaient tous être subitement de bonne humeur, je décidais d'en profiter :

_« - Par contre, quelqu'un peut me dire qui est Seth Clearwater ? »_

Grand silence, mais les coups d'œil à l'intention de Collin et ses amis ne m'échappèrent pas le moins du monde. Je les toisais donc

_« - Il fait parti de votre boysband les gars ? »_

Les intéressés hochèrent la tête avec méfiance, continuant de dévorer les biscuits que je leur avais proposé.

_« - Il est malade ? »_

Là, la réponse fut moins évidente puisqu'ils se contentèrent tous de hausser les épaules comme s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que leur ami pouvait bien avoir. A coup sûr, ils essayaient de le couvrir, mais je décidais de ne pas les questionner davantage pour éviter de les mettre dans l'embarras. Cependant, les absences de ce lycéens me tracassaient énormément car aux yeux de la loi, il était encore dans l'obligation d'être présent en cours, même s'il était en dernière année.

_« - Dans ce cas vous direz à Seth de ramener son derrière lundi s'il ne veut pas être collé tous les samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et si ça ne suffit pas à l'effrayer, je peux faire monter son dossier à l'Etat pour qu'eux s'occupent de régler son absentéisme. Et comme il est mineur, la protection de l'enfance pourrait intervenir. »_

Là, plus personne n'avait envie de rire dans la salle de classe, c'était certain. Les garçons se mirent même à froncer les sourcils comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Aie. Dur rappel à la réalité alors qu'ils semblaient se souvenir que je n'étais pas une amie mais bien leur professeur. Je décidais donc d'insister une dernière fois pour leur faire comprendre l'importance de la situation :

_« - J'suis sérieuse les gars. Alors dites-lui de venir au moins une fois pour qu'on discute tous les deux. _

_\- Tu vas pas vraiment foutre la merde si ?_ Me demanda Collin avec inquiétude.

_\- Il se fout dans la merde tout seul en refusant de venir ici. Il vient aux autres cours ? »_

A nouveau j'eus droit à une réponse très vague de leur part. Apparemment non, il n'allait pas non plus aux autres cours. Ce qui était curieux, c'était que j'étais la seule à réellement m'en soucier, comme si tout cela n'était pas grave. J'abandonnais le sujet pour éviter de trop le gêner ou pire, de perdre le peu de confiance qu'ils daignaient m'apporter.

_« - Ok, vous pouvez continuer de bosser. »_

Le reste de la séance passa lentement mais heureusement, tous furent calmes. Les biscuits qu'ils commençaient à diriger semblait les assoupir quelques peu et mes menaces avaient eu pour seul bénéfice de leur faire réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour se tourner les pouces. Heureusement Shirley participa énormément et je l'en remerciais mentalement à chaque fois que j'apercevais sa main se lever au-dessus de sa tête. Je n'avais peut-être pas perdu tout le monde après tout.

A quelques minutes de la fin du cours, je décidais de les lâcher avec un peu d'avance pour leur permettre de souffler. Ils allaient d'ailleurs franchir la porte quand, en lisant un petit post-it sur mon bureau, je me souvins que j'avais oublié de leur communiquer une information essentielle

_« - Oh, avant que vous ne partiez, ceux qui étaient là lundi, j'ai lu vos fiches et j'ai décidé de les noter, vous avez tous un ''A+'' bien sûr. Je me suis dis que démarrer l'année avec une bonne note c'était plutôt cool. Les autres, comme vous n'étiez pas là, j'aimerais que pour lundi, vous m'écriviez sur une feuille le genre de films que vous aimez, pourquoi vous les aimez et le nom de votre film préféré. Cinq lignes ça suffit, vous pouvez faire plus si vous voulez, mais ça ne vous fera pas gratter des points. »_

Visiblement cette nouvelle en fit sourire plus d'un. Je retournais donc m'asseoir derrière mon bureau pour ranger mes cours avant l'arrivé des meubles et de la télévision que monsieur Young m'avait promis lorsque Collin s'avança vers le bureau pour me rendre ma boite en fer, bien évidemment vide du moindre biscuit. Incroyable, ils n'en avaient pas laissé une miette !

_« - Merci Collin._

_\- Ben de rien. Et pour Seth, il va pas avoir de gros ennuis ?_

_\- C'est ton ami j'imagine ? Tu sais ce qu'il a ?_

_\- Oui, mais j'peux pas en parler…_

_\- T'inquiète pas Collin, t'es pas obligé de m'en parler. J'aimerais simplement qu'il vienne, alors fais lui passer le mot. J'aime pas menacer, mais s'il fait la sourde oreille, il faudra bien que je trouve une solution… »_

Mes propos eurent l'air de le rassurer quelque peu. J'aurais bien poursuivi pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop mal avant son week-end, mais on frappa à la porte. La seconde d'après, un gaillard qui devait faire deux fois ma taille, au teint sombre et à la mâchoire saillante entra dans la bibliothèque pour me saluer.

_« - Bonjour, c'est pour les meubles et la télévision. »_

Je me redressais avant de hocher la tête, mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'homme s'avança pour serrer la main de Collin -très cordialement d'ailleurs. Ce dernier lui répondit par un grand sourire franc comme il n'en faisait que rarement et je clignais des yeux avec étonnement. Effectivement, tout le monde se connaissait dans cette fichue réserve.

_« - Salut Collin, ça va avec Jacob et les gars ? J'suis étonné de te voir encore en cours !.._

_\- Tranquille Sam ! Et puis les cours de Rey ils sont trop cools on parle de films et de séries ! »_

L'homme sembla comprendre que c'était bien moi, ladite « Rey » car il me dévisagea dix bonnes secondes avant de se ressaisir et de continuer à faire son job.

_« - Ou est-ce qu'on vous installe-ça ? _

_\- La télé par ici s'il vous plait,_ commençais-je en indiquant un coin de la salle. _Pour les étagères, posez-les dans l'entrée, je me débrouillerais avec y'a pas de soucis. _

_\- Y'a besoin d'aide Sam ?_ Demanda Collin qui était toujours là.

_\- Non non, rentre chez toi, ta mère va s'inquiéter à force. »_

Et comble de l'étonnement, Collin s'exécuta sans sourciller, attrapant son sac pour s'éloigner de mon bureau. A croire que ce fameux Sam avait une sacrée influence sur lui pour qu'il l'écoute de la sorte. J'avalais doucement ma salive, un peu curieuse de tout cela.

_« - Au'r'voir Rey ! »_

Je lui adressais un signe de la main au moment ou il se retournait avant de quitter les lieux, encore un peu étonnée. Après lui, plusieurs types aussi costaud que le premier entrèrent, portant à bout de bras des meubles et cette fameuse télé. Sam qui passait devant moi pour aller installer cette dernière me questionna à nouveau :

_« - Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous les installe ?_

_\- Non c'est bon,_ répondis-je avec un sourire poli. _De toute façon, me connaissant, je vais tout rebouger lundi alors ne vous embêtez pas. Et puis il commence à être tard et je m'en voudrais de retenir tout le monde pour ça. »_

Il hocha la tête, mais je sentais bien qu'il s'interrogeait. Moi-même je n'étais pas certaine de réussir à déplacer les meubles, car me connaissant, moi et ma force de crevette, j'allais probablement y passer des heures. Mais tant pis, je voulais juste qu'ils posent leurs meubles pour que je rentre, dans l'espoir que ma grand-mère soit déjà là et que, comme la semaine dernière, elle ait eu l'idée de passer chez le traiteur en rentrant de Port Angeles.

Les hommes travaillèrent rapidement, visiblement très ordonnés. Et, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'en allèrent en me saluant d'un signe de tête poli alors que leur patron -du moins, il me semblait évident que ce fameux Sam devait être quelque chose dans le genre- revenait à ma hauteur.

_« - Voilà, c'est tout bon. On vous à fait les branchements aussi, pour la télé._

_\- C'est super ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_\- Au revoir, passez une bonne soirée._

_\- Merci, vous aussi ! »_

Eh bien, voilà qui était fait. Après un rapide tour des lieux, j'enfilais ma veste en cuir et détachais mes cheveux blonds -accroché en un chignon- qui me faisait souffrir le martyr depuis quelques heures maintenant. Je soupirais de satisfaction en passant une main dedans pour les remettre en place, puis, après avoir verrouillé la réserve, je pris mon sac à dos et quittais la bibliothèque avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Ma première semaine était passée et je me sentais plus sereine quand à la suite des évènements. A présent que la machine était lancée, il me semblait que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Devant le lycée, j'eu tout le temps d'observer Collin qui discutait avec le type du nom de Sam et ses compères, ainsi que d'autres inconnus. J'offris un sourire poli à l'assemblée avant que mon regard ne glisse, sans trop le vouloir, sur la camionnette juste derrière le lycéen. A l'intérieur un homme me fixait et en plongeant mon regard dans le siens, il me sembla que mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Il aurait semblé fou de dire qu'il était beau, car ce mot perdait tout son sens si je tentais de l'utiliser comme adjectif pour le décrire. Il était beau, magnifique, merveilleux, sublime, époustouflant et tout un tas d'autre choses. L'ineffable, c'était lui. La chose, l'être que l'on ne peut qualifier par aucun mot. J'en eu le souffle coupé et je sentis mes jambes trembler. Je continuais pourtant ma route parmi les lycéens, tentant de sauver les apparences pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une idiote. Et lui continuais de me regarder, avec cette chose brulante dans le regard qui me fit rougir brusquement. J'avais l'impression qu'il me voyait moi, réellement. Et c'était agréablement délicieux. Et aussi terriblement effrayant.

_« - Bon week-end Rey ! _

_\- Merci Collin, à toi aussi. »_

Mais j'étais clairement ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Un monde ou Collin n'existait clairement pas, puisqu'il n'y avait que moi et ce type, que j'apercevais du coin de l'œil désormais. Une irrépressible envie de m'arrêter pour continuer à le dévisager s'empara de moi et je dû lutter comme une forcenée pour ne pas le faire. Et comme je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer cette étrange sensation qui envahissait tout mon être à mesure que je m'éloignais du lycée et de la réserver de LaPush, je rentrais chez moi dans le plus grand des troubles alors que dans ma nuque, j'avais l'impression de sentir le regard brulant de cette divinité que je venais de croiser.

* * *

Hey hey hey !

Merci à tous d'être chaque jour un peu plus nombreux à suivre les aventures de Rey ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur votre passage ! Je les lis toujours avec attention et j'essaie de répondre à vos interrogations ensuite !


	10. Dans la pénombre

**Chapitre 9 – Dans la pénombre. **

Il me sembla que je ne revis pas l'inconnu aux traits angéliques les jours suivants, ni la semaine d'après, ni même le mois d'après. Je ne tentais pas non plus de le retrouver, il est vrai, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de plus, afin d'avoir l'occasion de comprendre pourquoi j'avais réagi de façon aussi étrange en croisant son regard. Malheureusement il ne revint jamais pour me permettre d'explorer différentes hypothèses et comme je me sentais plutôt mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cela, je décidais de garder ce souvenir enfoui au plus profond de moi.

Je me jetais alors corps et âme dans les cours que je prodiguais aux lycéens et dans la rénovation de la bibliothèque. Cependant, si mes journées étaient chargées en semaine, mes week-end restaient inlassablement longs et ennuyant, m'obligeant à me morfondre de ce visage que je ne verrais plus. Et c'était peut-être quelque chose qui me convenait parfaitement, finalement, que de pouvoir me morfondre allégrement sur le fait que je finirais probablement vieille fille puisque je n'avais jamais le courage de parler à un garçon qui pouvait prétendument me plaire.

_« - Salut Rey, la forme ? Joyeux anniversaire »_

Collin me faisait face avec son éternel grand sourire et semblait tout content d'avoir été le premier à me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais qu'être surprise qu'il soit au courant, car j'avais toujours fait en sorte de rester extrêmement vigilante dans mes propos afin de ne jamais aborder ma vie privée. Et puis, ceux qui me connaissaient bien savait que mon anniversaire n'était jamais un jour très particulier à mes yeux. Probablement à cause de ma mère qui avait toujours fait en sorte de banaliser au plus au point cette journée pour que je n'en tire jamais la moindre satisfaction. En fait, et maintenant que je prenais du recul vis-à-vis de ma mère et de son influence néfaste, je réalisais qu'elle avait toujours su faire en sorte de rendre ce jour exécrable pour moi, de sorte à ce que je ne goûte jamais à la douce joie de grandir un peu.

Alors que j'étais encore assise derrière mon bureau, je me levais pour commencer le cours, toujours un peu surprise par Collin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs allé s'asseoir en compagnie de ses camarades avec qui il avait l'habitude de passer ses journées.

_« - Eh bien, je suis étonnée, comment est-ce que tu as su ?.. _

_\- Votre profil sur les réseaux sociaux,_ répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. _Le professeur de français, m'sieur Taera nous a demandé de faire des recherches sur une femme qui nous inspire et je crois que toute la classe à décidé de bosser à fond sur vous ! »_

J'avalais ma salive, un peu pantoise. Déjà parce qu'ils me complimentaient de la plus belle des façons mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient fait des recherches sur moi et qu'ils devaient probablement être tombés sur de sacrées pépites me concernant. J'allais leur répondre par des remerciements lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. La seconde d'après, un lycéen plutôt grand et bien bâti entra et me lança un regard à mi-chemin entre la gêne, la peine et l'agacement. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que je devinais qu'il s'agissait de Seth Clearwater qui après un mois d'absence me faisait enfin l'honneur de sa présence. J'allais lui balancer une réplique cinglante, comme les autres lycéens avaient prit l'habitude d'en entendre lorsque j'était agacée, mais je me ravisais. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être humilié publiquement.

_« - Bonjour Seth. Le reste du groupe t'attend pour partir en tournée. »_

Shirley gloussa près de moi et Seth fila s'asseoir sans un mot.

_« - C'est un chouette cadeau que j'te fais Rey hein ?_ M'interpela Collin avec un grand sourire.

_\- Je suis aux anges Collin_, lui répondis-je de façon un peu théâtrale. _Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Et on va continuer sur cette lancée puisque tu vas venir devant le bureau pour présenter aux autres le film qui selon toi et le plus représentatif de ta vie. »_

C'était un petit devoir que je leur faisais faire depuis quelques séances. Trouver un film qui puisse les représenter. Et même si c'était déridé, ça me permettait au moins d'apprendre à la connaitre davantage et à eux de s'exprimer librement devant un petit public. Et, alors que Colin expliquait à ses camarades à quel point il y avait des ressemblances entre lui et Hulk, je songeais avec douceur à la bienveillance des lycéens que j'avais rencontré.

_« - T'as pas écouté Rey. »_

Je clignais des yeux et observais Shirley qui me toisais avec amusement. Mince ! Prise sur le vif alors que j'étais occupée à songer. Je soupirais doucement avant de lever les mains au-dessus de ma tête, comme pour me rendre.

_« - Mea culpa, mon esprit s'est imaginé Collin avec la peau verte en train de balancer monsieur Taera à l'autre bout de la pièce comme Hulk l'a fait avec Loki dans Avengers. »_

Mon excuse pour le moins douteuse eu l'air de leur convenir et comme l'entrain de Collin semblait plus que collectif, je décidais de faire passer plusieurs élèves à l'oral avant de poursuivre le cours, toujours avec douceur. Les deux heures passèrent pourtant très lentement à mon sens. J'avais l'impression de regarder ma montre toutes les cinq minutes et j'avais cette irrépétible envie de rentrer chez moi pour prendre un bain. Ou une douche. Ou peut-être même un peu des deux, tant que cela pouvait m'occuper suffisamment de temps pour que je ne sois pas contrainte de songer davantage au jeune homme qui m'avait carrément tapé dans l'œil et que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête.

Heureusement la sonnerie arriva bientôt, me libérement de mes nouveaux devoirs d'enseignante jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je soufflais doucement avant de permettre, d'un signe de la main, aux lycéens de se lever et de quitter le cours.

_« - Passez un bon week-end ! »_

Certains me saluèrent et finalement, tous quittèrent la bibliothèque très rapidement. Tous sauf Seth qui se tenait debout au beau milieu de la salle, attendant visiblement que je ne me transforme en une sorte de monstre terrifiant. Je l'aurais bien fait, pour voir ce que ça faisait que d'être dans cette situation confortable de domination, mais je commençais à fatiguer légèrement et j'avais grand besoin de rentrer au plus vite. Las, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise non loin de lui et décrochais mon chignon de cheveux blonds dans un soupire.

_« - Salut Seth. _

_\- Bonjour m'dame._

_\- C'est Rey. Et tu as ordre de me tutoyer, comme les autres. Prends une chaise, ne reste pas debout. »_

Il s'exécuta sans un bruit et j'en profitais pour le regarder deux secondes d'un peu plus près. Comme tous les garçons -ou presque- de la réserve, il avait le teint halé, les cheveux sombres et un regard aux teintes marrons. Typiquement La Push en sommes. J'avais également remarqué un tatouage sur son épaule, ce qui m'avait intrigué c'était qu'il portait exactement le même que Sam le livreur de meuble et que Collin -qui était honnêtement beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un tatouage. Faisaient-ils parti d'une sorte de gang ? Je soupirais. Parfois, je comprenais que l'on dise de la réserve qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de secte en fin de compte.

_« - Désolée d'avoir été obligée d'en arriver aux menace Seth. Je veux que tu saches que je ne prends aucun plaisir à être méchante. Une part de moi est simplement inquiète à l'idée que personne ne cherche à comprendre tes absences. Je ne veux pas te savoir en décrochage scolaire tu vois._

_\- Je comprends. Collin m'a expliqué que vous-tu étais vraiment cool et que je n'avais pas le droit de louper. C'est juste compliqué depuis un certain temps chez moi. Mon père est décédé y'a six ans et ma mère ne s'en remet pas, elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup… »_

Comme tous les autres enseignants, j'avais accès aux dossiers scolaires des élèves et celui de Seth avait attiré ma curiosité dès lors qu'il avait commencé à être un peu trop absent. J'avais donc appris pour son père Charlie. Et j'avais également appris qu'avant sa mort déjà, Seth n'était pas très présent à l'école. Mais, en soit, je ne lui en voulais pas de tenter cette ruse -un peu horrible tout de même- en utilisant le décès de son père et une mère fragile pour justifier ses trop nombreuses excuses.

_« - Ta mère, c'est Sue Clearwater c'est ça ? »_

Il me toisa quelques secondes avant de hocher doucement la tête, pour approuver. Le pauvre aurait mieux fait de garder le silence pour cette question. Je soupirais à nouveau avant d'ajouter

_« - Curieux, j'avais entendu dire qu'elle sortait avec le shérif de Forks depuis quelques temps. »_

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et je senti un vent de panique souffler en lui. Ce ragot, je le tenais de ma grand-mère qui ne manquait pas une seconde de m'informer de tous les petits secrets qu'elle pouvait entendre aux alentours. Rien ne semblait lui échapper visiblement, pas même les commérage de La Push. Et pour une fois, ils m'étaient bien utile. Car désormais Seth ne pouvait plus me prendre pour l'enseignante un peu sotte à qui il peut servir des excuses ridicules. J'étais loin de tout gober, pas même ces drôles d'histoires et il l'avait saisi désormais. J'en profitais donc pour mettre les choses au clair :

_« - Bon écoute Seth. J'aime qu'on me respecte et je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour toi alors on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu refuses de venir à mon cours. J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas si nul que ça en a l'air et je suis désolée si ça ne te plait pas, vraiment… Je ne peux pas t'attacher à une chaise pour que tu sois là en permanence mais je refuse que tu sois en échec. Alors je vais faire un truc pour toi, et t'auras une grosse dette à payer ensuite : je vais te donner des exercice à faire chez toi et tu viendras jusque chez moi pour me les remettre. Ca me permettra de suivra ta progression et surtout de pouvoir te noter comme les autres. »_

Il sembla réfléchir, comme pour peser le pour et le contre. Est-ce que j'étais réellement en train de négocier avec un lycéen dans l'espoir qu'il assiste parfois à quelques séances ? Probablement. Mais je refusais de m'avouer vaincue, je voulais l'aider.

_« - Comme des cours particuliers ?_

_\- Ouais,_ répondis-je avec agacement._ Sauf que je vais prendre sur mon temps libre et que je ne serais pas payée pour ça. »_

Cette fois-ci son regard changea du tout au tout et s'illumina. Il semblait avoir saisit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire pour l'aider et visiblement, ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

_« - Oh… je… Vraiment ? Pour de vrai ? Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je travaillerais dur je le promets ! »_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Tous les lycéens étaient attachants dans un sens, il fallait juste trouver un moyen de parler leur langage.

_« -Ouais. Allez, file. Et pour vendredi prochain, j'veux que tu me parles du films qui te représente. Tu me fais une copie entière. Je te fais confiance pour trouver mon adresse, parait qu'on trouve tout sur les réseaux sociaux de nos jours. »_

Il hocha la tête, toujours en souriant avec joie, puis il se leva, passa son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'en alla finalement en me saluant poliment. Une fois seule, je soufflais longuement, fermant les yeux et me préparant à affronter un énième week-end morne, couchée dans mon lit, à broyer du noir parce que j'avais eu un ridicule coup de foudre sur un parfait inconnu. Voilà un plan qui semblait parfaitement acceptable pour une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans tout juste. Alors, finalement, je me levais, rangeais rapidement mon bureau et fermais mon sac à dos avant d'enfiler ma veste en cuir et de m'échapper de la bibliothèque -qui soit dit en passant commençais doucement à ressembler à une véritable bibliothèque.

Dehors, l'air était frais mais il faisait encore beau. Bientôt l'été laisserait place à l'automne mais pour l'heure, les températures étaient encore clémentes. J'inspirais longuement avant de me diriger vers les grilles du lycées. C'est en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, après avoir humé l'air de la forêt, que mon regard rencontra de nouveau le sien. Il était là, avec d'autres garçons, dont Collin et Seth bien évidemment. Et lorsqu'il sembla réaliser que je le fixais également, il s'avança. Mon cœur s'emballa brusquement alors que mes jambes semblèrent sur le point de me lâcher. Je continuais pourtant ma route, m'obligeant à avoir l'air le plus naturel possible devant les lycéens qui étaient encore présent. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me toisa avant de m'adresser un sourire. Un sourire magnifique, qui me fit fondre intérieurement. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on être aussi beau ? C'était humainement parlant impossible !

_« - Salut._

\- Salut, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

_\- Je m'appelle Embry, Embry Call._

_\- Rey Lacroix._

_\- J'ai cru comprendre que t'étais la nouvelle prof super cool._

_\- Apparemment. »_

J'arrivais à peine à aligner trois syllabes sans que ma voix ne prenne des intonations étranges. Je devais avoir l'air totalement ridicule, mais je n'en avais que faire. La seule chose qui m'importait réellement, c'était qu'il était en face de moi, en train de me parler. Embry Call -puisqu'il semblait avoir un nom et un prénom- m'adressait la parole et mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. C'était pire qu'un béguin de collégienne là cupidon s'était chargé de me foudroyer en personne pour que je me sente aussi étrange en si charmante compagnie. On héla le doux Embry dans son dos et il se tourna quelques secondes avant de faire un signe de main. Mon cœur se serra. Visiblement, il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Il m'offrit un regard navré, comme si ce départ n'attristait pas que moi et haussa doucement les épaules.

_« - J'étais ravi de te rencontrer Rey la prof super cool. A très vite ! »_

J'avalais ma salive doucement et hochais la tête alors qu'il s'éloignais rapidement. J'en profitais pour l'observer rejoindre cette drôle de bande et s'éloigner avec ces derniers alors que je me sentais soudainement submergée par la tristesse. Mes émotions étaient en train de jouer les montagnes russes et ça n'avait rien d'agréable à mon sens. Mais toutefois, aujourd'hui n'était plus un jour ordinaire. J'avais eu l'un des plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire et il s'appelait Embry Call.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci également aux qui lisent et laissent des reviews ! :)

++ Gros merci à fanfic qui bug sans arrêt dans l'envoi des chapitres -'


	11. La lune et ses filles

**Chapitre 10 – La lune et ses filles. **

Sans grande conviction j'ouvris les yeux. Nous étions au beau milieu de l'après-midi et j'avais probablement plus dormi qu'il ne le fallait. Autour de moi, il faisait sombre et il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Ma grand-mère était sans doute déjà partie vadrouiller dans une autre ville depuis longtemps et j'étais seule dans la grande maison. A l'extérieur je percevais parfois le bruissement de la rivière si j'étais suffisamment attentive. Tout aurait pu prédire une journée absolument parfaite si dans mon esprit, tout n'avait pas pris une tournure tout à fait désagréable la veille au soir.

Ma mère avait décidé d'appeler ma grand-mère alors même que nous étions en train de dîner et que je confiais à cette dernière que j'avais quelques vues sur un garçon. Son interruption, forcément volontaire, avait rendu le repas plus froid, plus terne. Et malheureusement, pour réchauffer l'ambiance, ma grand-mère avait cru bon de dévoiler à ma mère que j'étais d'humeur légèrement frivole. Cette dernière n'avait rien dit devant ma grand-mère, mais elle avait ensuite laissé un message lourd de sens sur mon répondeur dans lequel elle avait exprimé son étonnement quant au fait que quelqu'un daigne bien s'intéresser à moi. J'en avais pleuré toute la nuit. Probablement avais-je été un peu trop émotive, certes, mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter la méchanceté et ma mère et ses répliques cinglantes était loin de me laisser de marbre. Et plus le temps passait sans que je ne sois à son contact et plus je réalisais à quel point elle semblait avoir beaucoup de rancune à mon égard.

Avec lenteur et difficultés je quittais mon lit pour faire un rapide passage pas la salle de bain dans laquelle j'enfilais un vieux legging et un t-shirt long. Puis, malheureusement, mon regard croisa mon reflet dans le grand miroir en face de moi. A vingt-trois ans -désormais- j'étais une fille on ne peut plus banale. Grande d'un mètre soixante, j'aurais pu être ce que les gens qualifient de jeune femme petite et mignonne. J'avais le teint clair, presque blême car bien trop fragile à la lumière du jour pour supporter des heures passées au soleil. Mon visage était orné de tâche de rousseur que ma mère comparait souvent à des petites crottes disséminées sur mon visage. De ce fait, j'avais très vite appris à _les_ détester à tel point que désormais, je refusais de les considérer comme un signe de beauté, que ce soit chez moi ou chez quelqu'un d'autre. Au sommet de mon crâne, des cheveux raides, ternes et blonds qui tombaient sur mes épaules. Mes yeux étaient bleus, mais n'avait rien d'enviable à de grandes actrice. Le reste de mon visage semblait tout aussi fade à mon sens.

_« - Triste fille. Tu fais peine à voir. »_

Mon corps, dans la continuité, était à lui tout seul une blague de la création. Même si j'étais de taille tout à fait normale, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me considérer constamment comme petite -et mes deux parents dépassant de loin le mètre quatre-vingt-dix ne m'aidaient absolument pas à reconsidérer la chose. A cela, il fallait ajouter les quelques kilos en trop qui s'étaient nonchalamment déposés sur mes hanches avec le temps, me donnant l'allure d'une poire. Mon regard s'arrêta un moment sur mes veines, bleues, qui étaient parfaitement visibles au travers de la peau de mon avant-bras. Mes yeux remontèrent lentement pour caresser le tatouage de cerf au creux de mon bras, puis il glissa jusqu'à mon épaule, mon cou, pour redescendre sur ma poitrine -que ma mère trouvait vulgaire car très bien formée. Je grimaçais en observant mon ventre, enrobé, ainsi que les quelques kilos en trop qui semblaient s'abattre sur mes hanches pour les élargir à l'extrême. Mes cuisses étaient tout aussi hideuse. Blanches, grasses, flasques, elles n'étaient en rien un atout à mon physique si disgracieux. Je soupirais doucement de dépit :

_« - Avec un peu moins de gras tu serais probablement un peu plus jolie. »_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mon esprit sombre davantage dans des pensées plus sombres et effrayantes. J'étais laide, c'était un fait et, si je craquais sur Embry, lui ne pourrait jamais voir plus en moi que la prof de Colin.

Je fronçais les sourcils, me sentant totalement stupide d'avoir pu espérer quoi que ce soit. Puis, prise d'un excès de colère, de fatigue et de tristesse, je commençais à farfouiller dans la salle de bain. J'arrêtais finalement mon choix sur des lames dans une petite boites transparente. Mes yeux, comme attirés par cette dernière, m'obligèrent à la fixer avec intensité pendant un long moment avant que, finalement, je ne me décide à l'ouvrir pour en sortir une lame.

Me couper n'avait rien de drôle. Je ne faisais pas non plus cela pour suivre un effet de mode glauque et débile. En fait, cela faisait même quelques mois désormais que je n'étais plus passée à l'acte, n'en éprouvant pas réellement le besoin pour me sentir à l'aise. En fait, si j'avais pu, j'aurais probablement préféré ne jamais avoir besoin de commencer, car aujourd'hui, je me sentais incapable de faire sans. J'étais comme accroc aux sensations procurées, un peu comme de la cigarette ou de l'alcool. Mais en beaucoup plus dangereux sur le court et le long terme. C'était devenu maladif mais aussi cruellement secret. Personne ne le savait et personne ne le saurait jamais, c'était ma règle d'or.

Lentement, j'appuyais la lame contre ma peau. La première plaie ne tarda pas à saigner, m'arrachant un soupire de satisfaction. J'étais comme une droguée qui trouvait subitement une petite dose pour aller mieux. Et ce n'était pas vraiment mon sang qui partait, mais plutôt toute ma rage, ma tristesse et mes peurs qui prenaient la fuite rapidement. Je me sentais vide, comme déchargée de toute émotion et ça me faisait énormément de bien. J'entrepris de commencer à dessiner un second trait lorsqu'il me sembla qu'au rez-de-chaussée, on venait de sonner. Je frémis, interdite, et redressais la tête.

_« - Merde. »_

Je restais immobile quelques secondes, pas vraiment certaine de ce que j'avais entendu. Le temps de comprendre la situation, je réalisais à quel point je venais de me mettre en difficultés. Je devais agir vite pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon chez qui que ce soit. Je devais donc me dépêcher d'aller ouvrir cette fichue porte.

_« - Putain, merde, merde, merde. »_

Moment intense de panique. Il fallait que je me dépêche de bander ma plaie pour stopper le saignement. Qui pouvait donc rendre visite à ma grand-mère à une heure pareille ? Un vent de panique souffla en moi alors que je laissais brusquement retomber la petite lame de rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo alors que mes mains tremblantes s'empressèrent de faire couler l'eau sur mes deux petites plaies. Je grimaçais sous la douleur que m'arracha cette sensation alors que du regard, je fouinais dans l'armoire à pharmacie juste à côté à la recherche d'un pansement ou d'un bandage de fortune à me faire. On sonna à nouveau et mon cœur s'emballa davantage dans ma poitrine. J'attrapais les premières compresses que je trouvais, les déballais avant de me les coller sur l'avant-bras et d'entourer le tout d'un sparadrap. Puis je coupais l'eau et m'assurais d'être présentable dans le miroir en face de moi avant de quitter la pièce et de traverser ma chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'est alors que je me souvins que j'avais donné quelques devoirs à faire à Seth et qu'il pouvait très bien venir pour me les rendre.

_« - T'as pas choisi l'bon moment Seth putain. »_

Je dévalais les marches de l'escalier à la vitesse de l'éclair et me précipitais sur le gilet de ma grand-mère pour l'enfiler rapidement. Puis, après une rapide inspection dans le miroir près de la porte d'entrée, j'ouvris enfin à mon élève. Pour découvrir que j'avais eu totalement tord et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Seth mais du fameux Embry Call que j'avais officiellement rencontré la veille au soir.

_« - Embry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

A mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'agacement, mon ton, malgré mes efforts surhumains, faisait clairement ressortir le fait que j'étais plus que surprise de le voir sur mon pallier. Mais pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. Et lorsque son doux sourire se mua en un air triste, je devinais qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le sens de ma question.

_« - Oh, salut, j'ai le sentiment de déranger. Tu préfères que je repasse ?_

_\- Non,_ répondis-je précipitamment. _Sois pas bête, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »_

Je lui offris un sourire pour le rassurer. Dans un sens, je m'en voulais un peu. Embry était simplement là de façon inattendue au pire moment qui soit. Et c'était certes quelque chose de tout à fait désagréable, mais très franchement, j'avais connu pire comme situation et il était hors de question qu'il en souffre alors que c'était à moi de mieux gérer le tout.

_« - Seth avait des trucs à te donner je crois_, commença-t-il en me tendant une petite pile de feuilles que je pris de la main gauche. _Et puis je voulais te voir un peu, alors il m'a filé ton adresse, tout ça tout ça. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_\- Tu veux entrer ? »_

Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas de le voir, au contraire. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et j'avais un sourire niais au coin des lèvres. Je n'avais jamais paru aussi stupide et je n'avais plus qu'une envie désormais, celle qu'il entre pour qu'on profite d'un moment pour faire plus ample connaissance. Et heureusement pour moi, il accepta d'un large signe de tête. Je m'effaçais donc doucement pour lui laisser la place et refermais ensuite derrière lui. Mon bras commençait à me lancer douloureusement et je savais déjà que je n'aurais pas la patience de jouer à l'hôte parfaite très longtemps. Mais pour l'heure, rien ne m'importait plus qu'Embry.

Ce dernier observait d'ailleurs le salon (qui faisait également salle à manger) avec une curiosité non feinte. Je le vis même sourire doucement lorsque son regard se posa sur un vieux tableau de loups -typiquement dans un style amérindien- que ma grand-mère avait récupéré quelques jours plus tôt et avait abandonné là, ne savant ou l'accrocher exactement. Puis il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourie au coin des lèvres.

_« - Ta grand-mère à des goûts de malade. On se croirait dans un magazine !.. »_

C'était totalement vrai, à tel point que parfois, il m'arrivait de me demander si je me trouvais effectivement chez ma grand-mère. Je m'éloignais vers la cuisine alors qu'il s'installait du bout des fesses dans le grand salon. Heureusement, si je pouvais le voir de là ou j'étais, lui ne pouvait pas regarder mon avant-bras. J'entrepris donc de vérifier que le pansement tenait la route puisque je l'avais posé rapidement et sans grande attention. Malheureusement, non, puisqu'il commençait doucement à s'imbiber de sang. Je grimaçais légèrement. J'arriverais bien à tenir une heure ou deux, mais il faudrait ensuite que je le change, c'était évident.

_« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Lui demandais-je depuis l'autre pièce.

_\- Je ne dirais pas non à un verre d'eau s'il te plait,_ répondit-t-il poliment. »

Comme une bonne hôte, j'entrepris donc de lui servir un verre d'eau et revins ensuite au salon avec pour le déposer sur la petite table juste devant lui. Mais bêtement -et par habitude sans doute- j'avais utilisé ma main droite pour le servir. En me penchant la manche se releva légèrement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il perçoive le pansement. La seconde d'après, Embry m'avait attrapé le poignet -en m'arrachant une sacrée grimace au passage- et avait relevé le tissus pour regarder mon pansement de fortune qui commençait doucement à rougir.

_« - C'est quoi ça ? »_

Merde.


	12. Premier baiser

**Chapitre 11 – Premier baiser. **

_« - Rey. »_

J'avais gardé le silence pendant un long moment. Lui avait continué de m'observer sans rien dire, mais visiblement, j'étais en train de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve. Tant pis. Je fronçais les sourcils et me dégageait brusquement avant de m'éloigner de quelques pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Hors de question qu'il se fasse des films. Alors je lui répondis abruptement

_« - Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »_

Ca n'eut pas l'air de trop l'impacter. Il était visiblement trop occupé à continuer de me fixer avec colère. Je le vis même serrer les points, comme pour se retenir de faire quelques choses. Mais ce type de comportement ne m'étonnait guère. Les gens agissaient tous comme ça vis-à-vis de ce sujet-là.

_« - Maintenant ça me regarde. C'est quoi ? On t'a fait du mal ? Dis-moi qui s'est et je vais lui péter la gueule direct. »_

J'ouvris grand les yeux sous la surprise alors que je comprenais peu à peu sa vision des choses. Pour lui, quelqu'un m'avait fait du mal. C'était totalement incompréhensible, et nerveusement, je me mis à rire. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas imaginer que je puisse envisager de me faire tout cela moi-même. Son regard changea du tout au tout et se décomposa littéralement devant moi. Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de ma part et, un peu inquiet, il me fixait avec interrogation

_« - Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire rire de plus belle. C'était nerveux bien sûr, mais étrangement, ça me faisait un bien fou et ça me permettait d'évacuer toute la pression que j'avais accumulé sur mes épaules au cours de ces derniers jours. Il se redressa dans le divan pour me toiser avec le plus grand des sérieux

_« - Attends… Tu t'es fait ça ? »_

Je manquais de m'étouffer en avalant ma salive et me calmait bien rapidement, heurtée par la réalité. Son ton était empreint de colère et de jugement, comme souvent lorsqu'il fallait aborder le sujet de la scarification dans une société. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, un léger coup d'œil en sa direction me permit de comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement saisi.

_« - Mais pourquoi ? Mais t'as essayé de te suicider ? Ça va pas la tête ?! »_

Je grimaçai. Et voilà, toujours cette bonne vieille rengaine du suicide. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'y penser, mais pourtant, je sentais une colère sourde monter en moi.

_« - J'ai pas essayé de me suicider,_ soufflais-je. _J'ai pas envie de mourir._

_\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça alors ? »_

Je levai doucement les yeux au ciel. Comment lui faire comprendre de la manière la plus simple qui soit ? Expliquer mon geste n'était pas un exercice des plus évident et j'imaginais parfaitement que la moindre de mes justification serait ridicule à ses yeux. J'expirai doucement.

_« - Pour me soulager. »_

Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle et se leva pour me rejoindre. De toute sa hauteur, il me toisa, visiblement très en colère. Contre moi ? Je fronçais les sourcils à mon tour, un peu agacée par sa réaction.

_« - Je ne comprends pas. »_

Il avait lâché ça du bout des lèvres, comme un aveux de faiblesse. Et je pouvais concevoir qu'il ne comprenne pas en effet. Il n'était pas la seul. Dans notre société, ce genre de geste était plus que mal vu et seule des adolescentes en manque d'affection abordaient le sujet dans l'espoir d'attirer un peu de peine sur leurs frêles épaules. Les autres étaient comme moi, emmuré dans un silence glacial, faisant comme si tout cela n'existait pas. Pourquoi aborder un sujet aussi sombre après tout ? Néanmoins, une infime partie de mon être ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Embry de ne pas comprendre. Je brûlais d'envie de le lui reprocher, lui claquant au visage toute ma souffrance, dans le plus simple des égoïsmes ;

_« - C'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu débarques et tu me tapes dans l'œil, puis tu disparais pendant des semaines ! J't'ai cherché tous les soirs à la sortie des cours, mais t'étais pas là ! C'est uniquement de ta faute toute cette merde. »_

Il fit une drôle de tête. Une sorte de grimace étrange, à mi-chemin entre la surprise, l'agacement et le regret. Et si cette air aurait probablement paru immonde sur quelqu'un d'autre, ici, ses traits formaient quelque chose de tout à fait harmonieux. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il être aussi beau ?! Je m'en voulais presque d'être en colère contre lui, car j'avais l'impression de m'en prendre à la mauvaise personne. Et c'était probablement le cas en sommes, car je le toisais avec un air sévère alors qu'il s'était contenté de vivre sa vie sans savoir que sa présence pourrait impacter sur mon intégrité mentale. De plus, il n'était pas la seule cause de mon mal être. Petit à petit, je commençais à regretter mes propos, devenus carrément injustes.

_« - Je suis désolé Rey. »_

Même ses excuses étaient belle. Et si j'étais totalement charmée par tout ce qu'il faisait, j'étais également très en colère contre moi-même.

_« - Ben pas moi. Parce que c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour aller mieux. Parce que ça me fait tellement mal d'être subitement amoureuse d'un type que je ne peux jamais voir et qui s'en fout probablement, que ouais, j'fais ça. Tu crois que c'est un jeu pour moi ? T'as pas le droit de me juger ! »_

Je pinçais les lèvres avec agacement. Sans réfléchir j'avais abordé un sujet que je ne voulais absolument pas mettre sur le tapis et je devais maintenant faire face à un Embry aux yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

_« - Oh, Rey, je suis tellement désolé si tu savais. »_

La seconde d'après, je me retrouvais plaquée contre son corps, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je lâchais un faible couinement sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se produire au juste ? Est-ce qu'on était subitement plongés dans une sorte de comédie romantique a deux sous ? Parce que si c'était le cas, c'était franchement plus que risible. Rouge comme une tomate, je restais figée sous la stupeur alors qu'il me serrait doucement contre lui. N'avais-je pas rêvé de cette instant auparavant ? Bien sûr que si et pour être totalement objective, c'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Un nuage doux et chaud du nom d'Embry.

Lentement, il s'éloigna d'un pas ou deux et chercha à capter mon regard. Il souriait, d'un air un peu nigaud, probablement très satisfait de constater l'effet qu'il devait avoir sur ma petite personne.

_« - Amoureuse hein ? »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de plus belle et je tentais vainement de froncer les sourcils.

_« - Va te faire foutre Embry. »_

C'était sorti du cœur mais ça n'eut pour résultat que de créer un léger rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, vaincue. Il avait bien trop de charme pour que je sois réellement en colère contre lui, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il retourna s'installer sur le divan et d'un regard, m'invita à le rejoindre. Visiblement un peu plus sérieux que la seconde d'avant, je devinais que nous devions désormais aborder le fameux ''sujet qui fâche''.

Alors, avec une légère hésitation dans mes mouvements, j'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui, un peu penaude, comme une enfant qui sait qu'elle a fait une bêtise.

_« - Je vais venir tous les soirs à la fin des cours. Et tous les matins aussi. Et même pendant ta pause de midi s'il le faut. Je serais là. Je te le promets. »_

Je redressais la tête un peu surprise. Il n'était pas vraiment sérieux ? Si ? Il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir plaisanter en tout cas alors ce devait probablement le cas. Mais si c'était vrai, il s'engageait à me voir tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jours, ce qui était carrément dantesque, il fallait bien l'avouer ! J'allais protester lorsqu'il reprit, toujours avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

_« - N'empêche. Toi aussi tu m'as tapé dans l'œil Rey tu sais. »_

A nouveau, je senti mes joues se réchauffer. Vraiment ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente de quatorze ans qui goûte pour la première fois aux douces joies de l'amour.

_« - Promets-moi un truc s'il te plait._

_\- Quoi donc ?_ Demandais-je en me redressant doucement dans le canapé.

_\- Arrêtes de te faire du mal._

_\- Je ne peux pas,_ répondis-je en secouant doucement la tête. »

Il m'en demandait trop et je ne pouvais pas lui promettre une pareille chose car j'étais à peu près certaine de recommencer un jour. Ça eut l'air de le contrarier un peu, mais il ne s'énerva pas et se contenta de m'attirer contre lui pour m'enlacer à nouveau avec douceur.

_« - Alors promets-moi que la prochaine fois, tu m'appelleras pour que je sois à côté de toi._

_\- Glauque._

_\- Tant mieux si ça te dérange. Pour ma part, je veux simplement m'assurer que tu ne te feras pas mal. »_

J'avalais doucement ma salive. Hors de question que je le promette quelque chose d'aussi malaisant. Je préférais garder le silence, fermant les yeux pour savourer la proximité naissante entre lui et moi. C'était étrangement apaisant d'être aussi proche de lui et j'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié. Mais il était trop tôt encore pour affirmer que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Même si j'en avais plus qu'envie bien sûr.

_« - Rey ?_ M'appela-t-il doucement.

_\- Mmh ? »_

Je me redressais doucement pour lui faire face.

_« - Pour chaque coupure, ce sera un baiser. »_

Je clignais des yeux mais il était déjà trop tard. Embry avait saisit mon menton et ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes avec douceur. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent alors que je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce premier baiser. C'était doux, chaud, agréable comme une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve. Mon cœur menaçait carrément de sortir de ma cage thoracique alors que de ma main, je caressais sa joue dans l'espoir de pouvoir prolonger l'étreinte. L'instant d'après, le souffle court -car j'en avais presque oublié de respirer- Embry s'éloigna pour me faire face avec un sourire victorieux.

_« -Dis-moi que t'en as plus qu'une en fait. »_

Sa voix était rauque, mais je devinais que je ne devais pas être très loin du même état que lui. Avec un sourire en coin, je secouais doucement la tête alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel d'un façon plus que théâtrale.

_« - T'es arrivé trop tôt. »_

Il grogna, faussement agacé par la situation, avant de m'attirer à nouveau contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Je vous avais laissé sur votre faim avec le précédent chapitre, je le reconnais ! Alors, êtes-vous satisfait de ce chapitre-ci ? La romance entre Rey et Embry prend doucement forme, mais ne vous reposez pas trop sur une histoire romantique. Je suis certaine que des rebondissements arriveront très prochainement pour perturber ce petit binôme !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis et/ou de vos hypothèses pour la suite des événements !

A très vite !


	13. Premier baiser (bonus)

**Chapitre 12 – Premier baiser (Embry)**

Le silence fut long. Trop long. Elle se tenait là, debout devant moi, penchée à partir du moment ou elle m'avait poliment apporté mon verre d'eau. Elle semblait agacée, comme une bête sauvage qui est coincée au moment ou elle s'y attend le moins. Et même avec les sourcils froncés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer les tâches de rousseur qui ornaient joliment ses joues et son nez. Elle était vraiment très belle et même si aucun mot ne semblait capable de la qualifier assez justement à mon goût, je devais pourtant resté focalisé sur l'objet de ma colère. Colère sourde et grondante qui menaçait d'exploser à mesure que le temps passait. Dans ma main, son poignet, si maigre et si pâle que j'aurais probablement pu le casser sans même m'en rendre compte. Et sur ce joli poignet de poupée, un pansement, grossier, puant le sang à peine coagulé. Si au départ j'avais mis cette fine odeur sur le compte de quelque chose d'un peu plus féminin, il était maintenant évident que c'était cette vilaine plaie qui avait agité tous mes sens en arrivant. Garder le contrôle, je devais impérativement garder le contrôle si je ne voulais pas paraitre aussi stupide que Paul et Sam qui eux, perdaient le contrôle. Hors de question que je la blesse.

_« - Rey. »_

L'appeler par son prénom sembla la réveiller un peu et elle s'extirpa farouchement de mon emprise. Visiblement, je l'avais piqué au vif en me mêlant de quelque chose qui, de prime abord, semblait vouloir rester secret. Tant mieux, je voulais tout savoir la concernant. Y compris le nom du crétin qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

_« - Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »_

Sa voix était sèche. Elle était donc bien plus qu'agacée vu son comportement. Et le regard meurtrier qu'elle me lançait semblait clairement vouloir dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de discuter de ça avec moi. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de rejeter l'imprégnation ? Rien qu'en y songeant, mes poings se serrèrent violemment. Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des films rapidement. Ca n'avait probablement rien à voir. J'avalais ma salive pour tenter de me contrôler et lui répondit avec une patience hors du commun

_« - Maintenant ça me regarde. C'est quoi ? On t'a fait du mal ? Dis-moi qui s'est et je vais lui pêter la gueule direct. »_

Bon, peut-être pas aussi patient que ce que j'escomptais tout compte fait. Je soufflais doucement mais me stoppait bien vite. Venais-je de l'entendre rire ? Un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction et je remarquais qu'elle souriait. Pire encore, elle semblait se retenir pour ne pas rire. Affligeant. Un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne devienne folle en moins de dix secondes, je tentais de trouver une explication logique à son comportement. Mais rien.

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

Elle partit de plus belle dans un rire franc. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si je n'étais pas devant une femme avec l'apparence de Rey. Mais c'était pourtant bien son parfum enivrant qui chatouillait mes narines depuis que j'étais rentré dans la grande maison. Peu à peu, je songeais qu'elle riait peut-être de moi ou de mes propos et, alors que je me redressais dans le divan, je réalisais qu'il était parfaitement envisageable qu'elle se soit mutilée. Quelle horreur. Mon sang se glaça dans mon corps et je me figeais, incrédule

_« - Attends… Tu t'es fait ça ? »_

Cette fois-ci, elle se calma immédiatement. Pour mon plus grand malheurs il semblait que j'ai vu juste et, l'idée qu'elle ce soit volontairement fait du mal acheva de me torturer. Voilà des jours que je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de la croiser et malgré Colin qui me donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, il apparaissait désormais évident qu'elle me dévoilait un côté d'elle plus sombre que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Enfin, elle ne me l'aurait probablement pas fait découvrir si je n'étais pas tombée sur cette plaie.

_« - Mais pourquoi ? _Demandais-je d'une voix un peu étranglée. _Mais t'as essayé de te suicider ? Ca va pas la tête ?! »_

L'idée même qu'elle veuille mettre fin à ses jours me torturait. Pourquoi voulait-elle mourir ? N'étions-nous pas deux âmes sœurs qui venions tout juste de nous rencontrer après tout ? Je n'avais entendu aucun des gars dire que son imprégnée avait fait des tentatives de suicide et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais roman.

_« - J'ai pas essayé de me suicider. J'ai pas envie de mourir. _

_\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça alors ? »_

Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Avait-elle une sorte de vieux délire masochiste ? A moins qu'elle soit comme les autres femmes des grandes villes, un peu malade sur les bords. Et puis, peut-être même était-elle adepte de ses trucs obscures pour moi, en jeux de rôles et donjons. J'avais vu un reportage flippant sur le sujet, et plus les minutes passaient, plus il me semblait que ma parfaite petite Rey n'avait rien d'un ange. En soit l'idée était vraiment effrayante, mais si c'était réellement le cas, tans pis, j'étais prêt à faire avec !

« - Pour me soulager, répondit-elle après un instant. »

Se soulager de la vie ou de pulsions sexuelles ? Bordel, j'étais paumée là, trois mots ce n'était clairement pas une réponse valable. Je me levai, peut-être un peu trop rapidement, pour la rejoindre. Elle était si petite, si chétive, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à la concevoir comme une sorte de dominatrice.

_« - Je ne comprends pas,_ murmurai-je. »

Il fallait qu'elle m'aide un peu, j'avais l'impression de devenir totalement cinglé à force ! Et à mes mots, sa réactions ne se fit pas attendre. Très brusquement, elle s'emporta avec colère

_« - C'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu débarques et tu me tapes dans l'œil, puis tu disparais pendant des semaines ! J't'ai cherché tous les soirs à la sortie des cours, mais t'étais pas là ! C'est uniquement de ta faute toute cette merde. »_

Même là, elle était belle. Même quand elle me montrait que j'étais un bien piètre imprégné et que j'avais fait passer certaines priorité de la meute avant elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement parfaite. Elle avait parfaitement raison, de son point de vue. Car elle ignorait la souffrance que je ressentais tous les soirs en sachant que je ne croiserai pas son regard à la sortie du lycée. Elle ignorait aussi les longues nuits que j'avais passé sous sa fenêtre à veiller que personne ne lui fasse le moindre mal. Elle ne savait pas non plus que plusieurs fois, je m'étais surpris à marcher pour aller sonner à sa porte et je m'étais efforcé de me détourner de ces envies pour me focaliser sur la meute. Mon cœur se serra, comme déchiré. J'avais depuis peu, bien trop besoin d'un contact, même le plus simple avec elle que j'en étais devenu plus agressif, surtout avec Colin, Cody et Seth qui avaient entre autres l'opportunité de la voir régulièrement. Je comprenais mieux maintenant, pourquoi Jacob avait éprouvé tant de peine avant de se stabiliser dans son rôle de petit ami parfait et dans celui de chef de meute, quoique Renéesmée soit plus à même de comprendre que Rey.

_« - Je suis désolé Rey. »_

Mes excuses venaient du cœur. J'étais réellement désolé, pour elle comme pour les miens, d'avoir tant de mal à faire la part des choses. Dans quel enfer les avais-je tous envoyés ?

_« - Ben pas moi. Parce que c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour aller mieux. Parce que ça me fait tellement mal d'être subitement amoureuse d'un type que je ne peux jamais voir et qui s'en fout probablement, que ouais, j'fais ça. Tu crois que c'est un jeu pour moi ? T'as pas le droit de me juger ! »_

Mon cœur sembla rater un battement. Décidemment, Rey avait le chic pour jouer au yoyo avec mes émotions. Et même si elle semblait un peu agacée de s'être ainsi livrée à moi, je ne pouvais, pour ma part, pas m'empêcher de hurler intérieurement de joie. Elle l'avait dit, peut-être bien sans le vouloir, mais elle l'avait dit et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Tant pis si c'était peut-être trop précipité pour elle, trop imparfait, pour moi, c'étaient les mots les plus tendres et les plus bienveillants que j'ai jamais entendu. J'étais comblé, réellement.

_« - Oh, Rey, je suis tellement désolé si tu savais. »_

Et sans vraiment le vouloir, ni même lui demander la permission, je l'attirai -ma foi un peu trop brusquement je crois- contre moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. Ses cheveux sentaient bon les fleurs et la vanille et je pouvais sentir son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Un sourire niais naquit au coin de mes lèvres. J'étais probablement l'homme le plus chanceux au monde de connaitre une personne comme Rey. Enfin non, de connaitre Rey.

Je la libérai bien vite pourtant -un peu à contre-cœur- pour éviter de l'étouffer avec ma rudesse et tentait de capter son regard -visiblement un peu paumé.

_« - Amoureuse hein ? _La taquinais-je doucement. _»_

Bien heureusement pour moi, elle ne s'agaça pas de mon comportement. Au contraire, elle se mit à sourire doucement, avec une pointe de tendresse dans le regard.

_« - Va te faire foutre Embry. »_

J'étouffais un léger rire avant de retourner m'asseoir. Si elle était capable de rire alors que la tension était palpable quelques secondes plus tôt, cela voulait probablement dire qu'elle ne me tenait pas tant rigueur que cela. Et c'était tant mieux ! D'un léger regard, je l'invitais à me rejoindre. J'avais ce besoin vital de la savoir près de moi et si je ne pouvais pas le lui expliquer pour le moment, il fallait que je le comble d'un façon discrète. Et puis, il fallait qu'on discute tous les deux plus sérieusement de ce qu'elle faisait de ses poignets et de la manière dont j'allais pouvoir l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Elle vint s'asseoir, hésitante. Je l'observai un instant, charmé par ses cheveux blonds un peu en bataille et son regard qui tentait désespérément de fuir le miens.

_« - Je vais venir tous les soirs à la fin des cours, _annonçais-je. _Et tous les matins aussi. Et même pendant ta pause de midi s'il le faut. Je serais là. Je te le promets. »_

C'était là une promesse que j'allais tenir. J'échangerais mes tours de gardes avec Leah, et ferait plus de rondes la nuit pour compenser s'il le fallait, mais Rey avait besoin de moi. Et j'avais indubitablement besoin d'elle. Et ignorant son air surprit et son envie de protester -que je devinais non sans mal- j'enchainais, toujours avec douceur

_« - N'empêche. Toi aussi tu m'as tapé dans l'œil Rey tu sais. »_

Elle réagit d'une façon incroyablement douce, rougissant alors que les battements de son cœurs s'emportaient à nouveau. Là encore, je la trouvais magnifique. Mais il fallait que je parvienne à crever l'abcès sans la rendre furieuse à nouveau

_« - Promets-moi un truc s'il te plait,_ commençais-je

_\- Quoi donc ?_

_\- Arrêtes de te faire du mal._

_\- Je ne peux pas,_ répondit-elle en secouant doucement la tête. »

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Elle était peut-être honnête mais sa réaction était bien loin de me satisfaire. Il fallait pourtant que je garde tout mon calme dans cette histoire. Lentement je l'attirai davantage contre moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. Sa présence me faisait un bien fou, c'était indéniable.

_« - Alors promets-moi que la prochaine fois, tu m'appelleras pour que je sois à côté de toi._

_\- Glauque, _commenta-t-elle avec détachement.

_\- Tant mieux si ça te dérange. Pour ma part, je veux simplement m'assurer que tu ne te feras pas mal. »_

Elle ne répondit pas. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle recommencerait et même si j'étais certain que je le saurais à chaque fois -probablement trop tard- je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arriver quelque chose, qu'elle se blesse trop profondément ou pire, qu'elle se donne la mort. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. J'avais donc tout intérêt à faire désormais en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse. La plus heureuse possible et ce jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Et cette résolution devait impérativement commencer aujourd'hui.

_« - Rey ?_

_\- Mmh ? »_

Elle se redressa doucement dans mes bras et me toisa avec interrogation. Elle était tellement belle que j'en avais presque le tournis. Les lèvres un peu sèche, je chuchotai

_« - Pour chaque coupure, ce sera un baiser. »_

Et avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu le temps de protester, je l'embrassais avec toute la douceur dont je pouvais faire preuve -c'est-à-dire pas des masses. Quelque chose en moi s'éveilla et mon instinct animal me confirma ce que je semblais savoir depuis toujours, c'était elle, la femme de ma vie. Mon âme sœur. Ma moitié. Ma lune et mon soleil. Mes étoiles. Mon univers. Le centre autour duquel je gravitais depuis tout ce temps. C'était comme si subitement, je me sentais complet et accompli. Je n'étais plus Embry Call le gars qui se change en loup pour affronter des vampires et protéger les siens. J'étais son loup. Celui qui mourrait pour elle. Celui qui ferait en sorte que jamais plus elle n'effleure de sombres pensées. J'étais celui qui pourrait combattre des géants et affronter des titans, pourvu que je puisse une fois de plus me noyer dans son regard aux couleurs de l'océan.

_« -Dis-moi que t'en as plus qu'une en fait. »_

Je venais tout juste de me reculer pour la laisser respirer et j'avais pourtant envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, de la toucher et de l'aimer de la plus pure des façons. J'avais ce besoin de l'honorer, de la vénérer comme une sorte de divinité. Cette sensation, Jacob m'avait prévenu qu'elle serait probablement enivrante et incontrôlable. Pourtant, pour Rey, je devais faire attention. Y aller doucement. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui et rien ne m'importait plus que ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'elle soit à l'aise et je doutais sérieusement que le fait de rester collé à ses lèvres lui soit agréable.

_« - T'es arrivé trop tôt. »_

Je grognais légèrement, mais, bien loin de me laisser abattre par cette nouvelle, je l'accueilli avec joie. Celle-ci serait la dernière. Lentement, je l'attirai à nouveau contre moi, profitant de la douceur qui émanait d'elle.

* * *

Certains me l'avait demandé, le voici : le point de vue d'Embry ! Est-ce que ça vous plait d'en savoir plus ? J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire en fonction du point de vue d'Embry !

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos impressions, etc...

D'ailleurs à ce sujet ! Je tiens à vous signaler que vous pouvez désormais me suivre sur Instagram ( abaddonworld) ! J'ai créé un compte exclusivement réservé à mes écrits dans lequel je poste des citations / je vous pose des questions / etc... Je trouve ça cool de pouvoir interagir avec vous et vous permettre de participer un peu plus à l'écriture ! N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre !


	14. La promesse tenue

**Chapitre 12 – La promesse tenue.**

Embry n'avait pas menti. Dès le lundi, il avait été là à chaque fois que j'avais pointé le nez dehors. A la pause du matin, à celle du midi, à celle de l'après-midi et le soir également, lorsque j'avais quitté avec un peu de retard. A chaque fois il m'avait toisé avec un grand sourire emplit de fierté, visiblement satisfait de pouvoir me prouver qu'il serait là à chaque fois. Je n'avais rien dis, si ce n'est le remercier avec douceur à chaque fois. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de parler davantage, car quand je me trouvais en sa présence, je me sentais soudainement et étrangement apaisée. Et curieusement, j'avais l'impression qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. Le mardi il avait été présent. Le mercredi également. Et ainsi de suite tant est si bien que les mois avaient peu à peu glissés et que nous en étions arrivés à la veille des vacances d'hiver. Dehors il faisait un froid glacial et la neige qui tombait en continu depuis quelques jours déjà avait recouvert le décor d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Ici, bien loin de New-York, tout était plus beau, quasiment féerique et magique. J'avais passé le week-end avec ma grand-mère à faire quelques achats de Noël à Port Angeles et toute la semaine, je n'avais eu que cette période de fête comme sujet de discussion. A la manière d'une enfant, j'avais probablement dû agacer certains de mes collègues -le peu de courageux qui parvenaient à adresser la parole à une visage pâle telle que moi il faut bien le reconnaître- ainsi que ma grand-mère et Embry. Quoi qu'Embry semblait partager mon intérêt pour ce moment de l'année. Comme moi, il allait passer le réveillon avec l'unique membre de sa famille. Pour Noël, il m'avait parlé de quelques amis et, bien que j'ai été tentée de l'inviter, je ne l'ai pas fait, de peur de précipiter trop les choses.

Car je me sentais tout bonnement bien avec Embry et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perturber ce petit nuage de bonheur sur lequel il m'avait hissé. Lui non plus n'avait pas abordé le sujet, alors je me mis à supposer qu'il n'y avait pas penser. Et je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde.

_« - Bon,_ soupirais-je en m'étirant légèrement. _Tu peux rallumer les lumière Shirley s'il te plait ? » _

Je me levai de mon bureau et allait éteindre la télé. Dans la pure tradition, j'avais passé plusieurs extraits de films de Noël à mes élèves préférés, histoire de réussir à les faire bosser un tant soit peu alors qu'ils seraient en vacances dans quelques minutes.

_« - Que peut-on retenir des films de Noël ? _

_\- C'est super romantique,_ commença Shirley en retournant s'asseoir.

_\- Un peu trop même,_ marmonna Colin. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Depuis quelques temps, ces deux-là jouaient à un drôle de jeu qui consistait à se jauger mutuellement et tenter de renchérir. Rien de bien méchant d'après leur professeur de mathématiques qui avait remarqué la même chose. Pour ma part, je surveillais l'histoire du coin de l'œil, sans tenter de refréner cette petite compétitivité.

_« - C'est vrai qu'on à un schéma dans tous ces films,_ argua Emma la meilleure amie de Shirley, sans doute pour désamorcer la moindre tension. _Un amour impossible entre un homme qui à un statut social élevé, soit parce que c'est un prince, soit parce qu'il est riche._

_\- Et une fille qui vient d'un milieu plus modeste voir même pauvre, _compléta Shirley. _Et qui à pleinement conscience qu'elle ne peut pas s'approcher de son grand amour._

_-Alors que le grand amour en question il s'en fiche totalement parce qu'il préfère la méchante du film qui essaie de lui prendre son argent ou son trône,_ renchérit Colin à une vitesse folle.

_\- Ou les deux !_ Achevais-je. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire doucement avant de croiser les bras sous ma poitrine, non sans réprimer la petite pointe de fierté qui commençait à germer dans mon esprit. Ils avaient tous tellement apprit en quelques mois, qu'ils étaient maintenant capable de trouver des points commun dans un scénario, des figures de styles et une tonnes d'autres choses. J'avais l'impression d'être une mère qui voit ses enfants grandir et je me sentais plus qu'accomplie dans mon rôle d'enseignante.

« - J'approuve tout à fait, ajoutais-je pour clore le sujet de cette série d'extraits. _Bon, maintenant, passons à la dernière partie de ce cours ! Avant que ça ne sonne, j'aimerais vous donner quelque chose. »_

Ils affichèrent tous une mine dépitée, visiblement persuadés que je m'apprêtais à leur donner une tonne de devoirs comme leurs autres professeurs. Je me dirigeais donc dans la réserve et attrapais un immense carton -qui malheureusement pour moi semblait également peser une tonne- pour aller le poser sur mon bureau. Devant la mine de plus en plus inquiète de mes élèves je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer comme une adolescente.

_« - Faites pas ces têtes-là enfin ! »_

J'ouvris le carton à son sommet. Il s'agissait en réalité des achats de Noël que j'avais réalisé pour eux durant mon week-end précédent. Ce matin même Embry m'avait aidé en portant le carton -preuve encore qu'il était vraiment fort car il l'avait soulevé sans le moindre effort. Un paquet par élève, contenant un livre, sur un sujet qu'ils aimaient. Pour Shirley, j'avais pris la biographie de son actrice favorite, pour Colin un livre sur les moto-cross, pour Emma un autre sur les origines du film d'horreur, etc…

_« - Quand je vous appelle, levez-vous et venez chercher votre cadeau. Mais interdiction de l'ouvrir devant moi ! Essayez de jouer le jeu et d'attendre le vingt-cinq d'accord ? »_

Il y eut un peu d'agitation et je commençais ma plus ou moins longue distribution. Tous avaient été avec moi d'une patience et d'une gentillesse hors du commun. Jamais ils n'avaient cherché à me manquer de respect ou à me défier. J'avais toujours eu un groupe bienveillant et motivé, visiblement plus que satisfait des cours que je leur donnais. Je m'étais sentie reconnaissante pendant plusieurs moi et ces bricoles, c'était l'occasion pour moi de le leur signifier. Et puis, j'aimais sincèrement faire des cadeaux.

_« - Merci beaucoup !_ Fit Colin lorsque je lui tendis son cadeau et celui de Seth que je ne reverrai pas avant la rentrée. _C'est beaucoup trop cool ! »_

Lorsque tous eurent leur paquet dans les mains, je soupirais de soulagement et leur fit un léger signe de tête.

_« - Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Profitez de vos proches et tentez de vous reposer. On se revoit à la rentrée ! »_

Et dans la magie de Noël, la cloche tinta à cet instant précis. Tous quittèrent donc les lieux non sans me saluer et me remercier encore un fois pour les cadeaux. Je les regardais partir avec douceur, en songeant que j'avais vraiment trouvé le boulot de ma vie, puis, je commençais à ranger les lieux. Hors de question de laisser tout ça en désordre pendant plusieurs semaines.

Lorsque je quittais le lycée, une bonne heure plus tard il s'était remis à neiger. Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps Embry du regard pour trouver son pick-up qui m'attendait sagement non loin de l'entrée. Ce dernier sorti en m'apercevant et vint vers moi pour m'enlacer :

_« - Comment va la meilleure prof de tout les temps qui à offert un cadeau à Colin ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_\- Elle va très bien merci_, rigolais-je. _Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Et comment tu sais pour les cadeaux ?_

_\- Quand il a vu le pick-up il m'en a presque fait sortir de force pour me montrer ! Et je vais très bien, je te remercie. »_

Je souris légèrement et grippais dans son quatre-quatre. Puis sa remarque me fit légèrement tiquer

_« - Attends tu veux dire que tu as encore attendu pendant des heures ?_ Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

_\- Mais non voyons_ ! Soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux d'une façon théâtrale. »

Sauf que je savais très bien que c'était le cas et ça me mettais légèrement mal à l'aise de savoir qu'Embry faisait le piquet tous les jours pour m'attendre. Le mieux aurait été qu'il ne m'attende pas tous les jours, mais une promesse était une promesse et visiblement, il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à cette dernière. Il démarra et je glissais un regard en coin vers lui. J'aimais bien l'observer lorsqu'il était occupé à autre chose, surtout lorsqu'il conduisait, car il était concentré et, bêtement, je lui trouvais là quelque chose de très attirant.

_« - J'ai une tâche sur le nez ?_ Demanda-t-il subitement. »

Je me renfrognai légèrement et détournai le regard en rougissant, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir été surprise de la sorte. Embry et moi ne sortions pas vraiment ensemble. Enfin, c'était complexe, car nous n'avions jamais rien tiré au clair. Nous nous étions embrassé, le jour où il avait compris que je me coupais, et je lui avais avoué en pincer un peu pour lui. Il avait avoué la même chose, mais depuis… Eh bien certes, il était là tous les jours, et ce peu importe l'heure, mais nous ne nous étions plus embrassé depuis et nous n'avions pas réellement eu de gestes de couples l'un envers l'autre depuis. Et je craignais qu'il ne se lasse totalement de cette situation. En fait, une petite voix au fond de moi ne cessait de me répéter que je ne méritais pas toute son attention et qu'il me laisserait très vite tomber. Et ça commençait sérieusement à me terrifier.

Alors, tendis qu'il empruntait le sentier menant à la maison de ma grand-mère, je senti que c'était le moment ou jamais. Si je n'étais pas capable d'être parfaitement honnête avec lui à cet instant précis, je laisserais passer ma chance, pour toujours. J'avalais _ma salive nerveusement._

_« - Je t'aime. »_

La voiture freina brusquement devant la maison de ma grand-mère. Très brusquement même, et je fermais les yeux en me crispant, par reflexe. Lorsque je les rouvris pour regarder Embry et tenter de comprendre sa réaction, je tombais sur son regard. Et quel regard bon sang ! Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé de la sorte. C'était bien plus que les regards auxquels j'avais le droit habituellement. Là, j'avais clairement l'impression qu'il allait me bouffer. Erotiquement parlant, hein. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant désirée par un homme et curieusement, l'idée fut bien loin de me déplaire.

_« - Je t'aime aussi_, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mes hormones de jeunes femmes furent mise à rude épreuve. Mon cœur s'affola et je me senti papillonner.

_« - Viens on sort ensemble Embry. »_

Il sourit, faiblement, visiblement trop captivé par ma petite personne pour véritablement noter la douceur enfantine de ma phrase. Il me fixait toujours avec cette intensité un peu déconcertante et j'hésitais entre me mettre à chouiner de malaise ou retirer mes vêtements. Autant dire que c'était très tendu. Peut-être un peu trop même pour moi. Je ne savais tout bonnement plus quoi faire et je me contentais de le regarder, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse reprendre la situation en main à ma place.

_« - D'accord Rey, on sort ensemble. Si t'arrives à suivre mon rythme de vie assez fou, j'crois qu'il n'y aura pas de limite à notre amour. »_

J'avalais ma salive, doucement, pour la centième fois depuis le début de cet échange et je hochais lentement la tête :

_« Y'a pas de limite à notre amour Embry. »_

L'idée eut l'air de lui plaire car il sourit et se détourna finalement de moi. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je me sentis soudainement un peu plus soulagée. Pas que son regard de braise me dérange -loin de là même- mais j'avais réellement l'impression qu'il allait me manger tout cru si ça avait duré une seconde de plus. Il se chargea donc de reprendre la route, conduisant à nouveau tout à fait normalement et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut parfaitement garé. J'allais sortir, presque en prenant la fuite, quand, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me penchais du côté inverse.

Comble de l'étonnement, je ne lui embrassais pas la joue, non. Mon instinct porta mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne se fit clairement pas prier pour me répondre. Et ce baiser n'eut rien de similaire avec le premier, qui avait été timide et doux. En fait, là, c'était un peu plus sauvage, probablement plus passionnée. Je me sentais subitement aimée et j'avais la divine impression de me sentir pousser des ailes. Je dû même lutter contre l'envie de prolonger se baiser bien plus longtemps.

Lorsque je me reculais, les joues rouges et le souffle court, Embry ne put s'empêcher de rire

_« - Rey, tu fais une drôle de tête, respire s'il te plait. »_

Je soufflais doucement, feintant une pointe d'agacement, avant de sourire à mon tour. J'avais l'impression de vivre le meilleur jour de ma vie et j'étais incapable de décrire la foule de sentiments que je sentais naître en moi.

_« - Pardon, je suis juste heureuse. Et soulagée !.. »_

Il sourit de plus belle et haussa doucement les épaules.

_« - Moi aussi je suis heureux ! Tu es mon plus beau cadeau de Noël de tous les temps Rey. »_

A nouveau mon cœur s'affola et je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était niais, très probablement digne des films de fin d'année que nous avions critiqués quelques temps plus tôt mes élèves et moi.

_« - Rey, j'aimerais bien me faire bien voir par ta grand-mère alors tu voudrais bien rentrer tôt et ne pas trop trainer ?_

_\- Tu me chasses ? _Demandais-je en adoptant un air faussement outré.

_\- Bien sûr que oui attends. J'ai tellement hâte que tu partes ! _

_\- Et moi j'ai tellement hâte de partir. »_

Il sourit et caressa doucement ma joue.

_« - Envoie-moi un message quand tu veux passer,_ concluais-je. _Parce que je ne tiendrais pas toutes les vacances sans te voir. »_

Il sourit de plus belle et hocha la tête.

_« - A très vite Rey ! »_

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et me glissais hors de son pickup pour affronter le froid mordant de l'hiver. Je me retournais pour le saluer une dernière fois alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et je rentrais chez moi le sourire aux lèvres.

A l'intérieur, ma grand-mère m'attendait avec une tasse de café fumante entre les mains. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle semblait me jauger, visiblement parfaitement consciente de ce qui avait dû se produire. Je ne tentais pas de me câcher et enlevais bottes et manteau pour aller embrasser sa joue avec douceur.

_« - Je suis désolée de te faire descendre de ton petit nuage Rey mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle,_ annonça-t-elle lentement. _Je n'ai pas trouvé suffisamment d'arguments pour la faire changer d'avis. »_

Elle semblait réellement peiné et, le cœur battant, je cru deviner le drame qu'elle était sur le point de m'annoncer.

_« - Ta mère débarque demain. Elle vient passer les fêtes de Noël avec nous. »_


	15. Le monstre

**Chapitre 13 – Le monstre.**

Elle était arrivée la veille au soir et avait exigé que ma grand-mère et moi allions la chercher à l'aéroport. Ma grand-mère pour la conduire jusqu'à la maison et moi pour porter ses bagages. Si celle qui m'hébergeait depuis plusieurs mois désormais n'avait rien dit, je savais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins, car elle avait passé tout le trajet les doigts crispés sur le volant et les lèvres pincées. Heureusement pour nous, ma mère n'était que de passage dans la région puisqu'elle avait prévu de se rendre à Los Angeles pour passer les fêtes de fin d'années en compagnie d'un nouvel homme qu'elle avait rencontré. Tout le trajet, elle n'avait eu de cesse de nous répéter à quel point il était brillant, dans tous les sens du terme, omettant peut-être de comprendre qu'elle critiquait par-là mon père sous les yeux de sa mère. Ou alors le faisait-elle exprès, pour agacer davantage ma grand-mère que se contentait chaque minute de serrer un peu plus le volant de la jeep entre ses doigts. Et bien évidemment, comme le trajet fut long, elle en avait également profité pour critiquer le fait que ma grand-mère me laissait être végétarienne. A cela s'ajouta le fait qu'elle n'était visiblement pas satisfaite de mon nouvel emploi au lycée de La Push. Mais par chance, j'arrivais à garder mon calme, me rappelant qu'elle n'était que de passage par ici et que très bientôt, elle repartirait, emportant avec elle toute sa mauvaise humeur et sa négativité.

Le repas du soir en sa compagnie avait été un véritable fiasco car elle avait posé de la viande dans mon assiette en m'ordonnant dans manger. Pour toute réponse j'avais quitté la table sans le moindre mot, refusant de pleurer sous ses yeux. Je m'étais refugiée dans mon lit et j'avais appelé Embry pour prendre de ses nouvelles sans rien lui dire du cauchemar que je commençais petit à petit à revivre. Entendre sa voix m'avait fait un bien fou et je m'étais endormie quelques heures plus tard, totalement apaisée.

La journée d'aujourd'hui avait été tout aussi éreintante psychologiquement parlant. Embry avait insisté pour venir manger le lendemain et c'est ainsi que ma mère avait découvert que j'avais un petit ami.

« -Eh bien, tu n'auras pas perdu de temps. »

Cela m'avait totalement retourné l'estomac et j'en avais été malade. Car contrairement à Embry, qui était d'une douceur incarnée, je savais de quoi ma mère était capable et, si elle n'allait pas passer le repas à m'humilier, elle s'en prendrait à lui sans l'ombre d'un remord. Elle était si douée pour mettre à mal les gens sur le plan psychologique que je risquais de perdre Embry à cause d'elle. Je n'avais rien mangé de la journée, trop préoccupée pour avaler quoi que ce soit et était subitement devenue totalement muette sous les yeux de ma grand-mère, impuissante, qui subissait également en silence.

J'étais en proie à des tourments intérieurs, lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira mon attention. Curieusement, j'observais ma fenêtre. L'instant d'après, un caillou venait la percuter. Inquiète et intriguée à la fois, je m'approchais pour découvrir Embry, plus bas, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très content de me voir. Le simple fait de le voir me soulagea, alors qu'une voix résonnait dans ma tête, affirmant que c'était très probablement la dernière fois que je le voyais. Avalant ma salive, j'ouvris ma fenêtre.

« - Bonsoir ! »

Il chuchotait, comme un enfant qui a peur de se faire prendre. Et pour cause, il était tard et dans la maison, tout le monde dormait déjà.

« - Je peux monter ? »

Il semblait vraiment avoir envie de venir et l'idée me tenta. Au diable les responsabilités, j'avais besoin de lui. Sur un coup de tête j'approuvais silencieusement. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'agripper à la gouttière et entreprendre d'escalader le mur jusqu'à ma fenêtre. J'allais verrouiller la porte de ma chambre pour éviter que nous soyons dérangés et l'instant d'après, il me faisait face, visiblement très fier de lui. Je me jetais dans ses bras, heurtant de plein fouet son odeur, son corps et sa chaleur. Il m'avait tellement manqué en si peu de jours !

« - J'ignorais que tu grimpais aux fenêtres des filles, arguais-je pour entamer la conversation.

\- Seulement à la tienne, répondit-il toujours en souriant. »

L'instant d'après, il m'embrassait chastement. Retenant des larmes de soulagement qui commençaient à se former aux coins de mes yeux, je m'éloignais un peu pour m'asseoir sur mon lit et il m'imita bien vite, attrapant une de mes mains au passage pour la serrer dans la sienne, avec douceur. Mes problèmes mis de côté, ce moment était absolument parfait.

« - Tu es tendue pour demain, je me trompe ? »

Je roulais des yeux, presque théâtralement, pour tenter de lui cacher mes pires angoisses. Cependant, il fallait qu'il soit préparé et qu'il sache. Ma mère était un démon endormi. Certaines fois, elle se contentait d'être froide et distante -c'était d'ailleurs dans cette ambiance austère et dépourvue de chaleur maternelle qu'elle m'avait élevée- mais d'autres fois, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, elle devenait agressive, vicieuse et mauvaise. Pire encore, il lui arrivait d'aborder des traits bienveillants, pour, la seconde d'après, être la pire des mégères possible. Ce caractère était digne des bonnes femmes dans les contes de fées et pourtant, elle était réellement comme ça.

« - Elle va te bouffer. »

Ma voix était sèche et rauque, dévorée par l'angoisse. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse plus m'effrayer que ma mère, si ce n'est la perte d'Embry désormais. Et il était forte probable que demain, toutes les conditions soient réunies.

« - Ce n'est pas elle que je viens rencontrer mais ta grand-mère. »

Je clignais des yeux, un peu surprise. Embry avait haussé les épaules, avec une sorte de flegme que je ne lui connaissais pas. Visiblement, il reconnaissait plus d'autorité en ma grand-mère qu'en ma mère et c'était tout autant effrayant que rassurant.

« - Et puis il faut que je lui demande l'autorisation pour qu'on passe Nouvel An ensemble tu vois ! »

Cette fois-ci, je tiquais sur ses propos et le fixais, totalement incrédule. Passer Nouvel An ensemble ? Voilà une éternité que je n'avais pas fêté la nouvelle année avec des amis -pour ne pas dire jamais- et avec un petit-ami encore moins. Je me doutais qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment d'un tête à tête mais plutôt d'un rassemblement avec ses amis, toutefois, je peinais à y croire. Est-ce qu'il me faisait marcher ?

« - Sérieusement ? Demandais-je sans trop y croire.

\- Très sérieusement ! Répondit-il, toujours en souriant. »

Etrangement et sans comprendre pourquoi, ça me réchauffait le cœur. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute. Je lui lançais un regard en coin, pour m'assurer qu'il demeurait sérieux. Mais aucun sourire moqueur ne vint perturber son doux visage et je fini par me détourner, satisfaite de constater qu'il était toujours aussi sérieux. Embry était le petit ami parfait. Doux et attentionné, sans la moindre arrière-pensée, il se contentait de veiller sur moi comme un protecteur, tel un chevalier servant face à la princesse qui parvient à peine à s'échapper de sa tour immense. Pendant un furtif instant, j'imaginais mon existence sans lui et mes pensées furent tout de suite plus sombre. Il était mon rock, mon socle et je puisais toutes mes forces en lui dernièrement. Sans lui, j'aurais tout bonnement été incapable de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Morose, les yeux dans le vague, j'en oubliais presque la présence d'Embry à côté de moi.

« - Tu as envie de te faire du mal depuis qu'elle est là, pas vrai ? »

Tirée un peu trop abruptement de mes sombres pensées, je hochais lentement la tête. C'était curieux, cette façon qu'il avait de lire en moi et de me comprendre. Mais parfois aussi, c'était un peu génant. Je ne pouvais rien lui dissimuler, il parvenait toujours à comprendre mes intentions. Et ce soir je n'avais pas envie de me heurter à une remontrance froide, alors cette question, j'aurais tout bonnement préféré qu'il ne me la pose pas.

« - Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu le fais. Enfin, je ne cautionne pas vraiment, mais je comprends pourquoi tu agis comme ça. Du moins je crois. »

J'étais surprise. A un tel point que j'en ouvris la bouche, mais qu'aucun son n'en sorti. Encore une fois, il me prouvait sa tolérance et sa sagesse. Comment un si jeune homme pouvait-il prendre tant de recul sur la moindre situation ? Refermant ma bouche pour ne pas paraitre totalement idiote, j'articulais un faible remerciement alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière pour s'allonger sur mon lit. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, tentant de cacher mon avidité et mon envie de le rejoindre. D'un regard en ma direction, il dû pourtant saisir mes intentions. Il m'offrit un léger sourire, comme lui seul savait les faire avant d'avaler sa salive :

« - J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, si tu savais. J'ignore simplement par où commencer. »

Sans un mot, j'allais m'allonger à côté de lui, réprimant mon envie de le harceler de questions. S'il voulait me dire des choses, j'étais prête à écouter, histoire d'épancher un peu cette soif de mieux le connaitre qui me happait régulièrement. En tendant le bras, j'effleurais sa joue du bout des doigts.

« - Quel genre de choses ? Demandais-je, un peu curieuse.

\- Des trucs sur moi, qui font partie de moi.

\- Tu pourras toujours tout me dire tu sais… »

Ma réponse dû le satisfaire car il m'offrit un sourire tellement grand qu'il me sembla que le soleil était entré dans ma chambre. Devant tant de bonheur, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour.

« - Je sais Rey. Je peux compter sur toi. Je le sais depuis la seconde même ou je t'ai vu. »

Mon cœur s'emballa doucement dans ma poitrine. S'il savait lire en moi, il avait également l'incroyable capacité de me chambouler en moins d'une seconde.

« - Ne te préoccupe pas de demain. Laisse-moi gérer comme un grand. »

L'instant d'après et toujours avec le sourire au coin des lèvres, il m'attira contre lui. Réconfortée par les battements de son cœur que je sentais contre ma tempe et par la chaleur de ses bras, je m'y lovais un peu plus, en oubliant presque qu'il devrait repartir tôt ou tard. Tant pis, ce soir, j'avais besoin de lui. Et tant pis si j'étais égoïste, je voulais simplement trouver la paix et il était la seule personne capable de me l'apporter. Sa main dans mes cheveux, sa respiration lente et régulière, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour sombrer peu à peu dans la torpeur de la nuit.


End file.
